Claire in the Organization
by axelroxmysox
Summary: What happens when you put one crazy, sarcastic, temperamental girl in with Organization XIII? Find out now!
1. ICE CREAM!

I yawned and stretched as I walked down the hallway. Hmm...What do I want for breakfast? Well, I'll see when I get there.

Upon reaching the kitchen, I saw Roxas pouring himself a bowl of Trix. Yum! But, nah. Not really in the mood for Trix today.

"Hey, Roxy. I see you decided to be a kid today," I commented, as I walked in. I opened the refrigerator. Nothing to my likings.

"Yeah. What're you havin?" He answered, in a Roxy form of way.

"Don't know yet." Hmm...Poptarts? No. Unfrosted Miniwheats?! NO!!! Waffles? Nah. Too lazy. I opened the freezer, not knowing why. I mean, what would you find in the freezer for-Hey!!!

"ICE CREAM!!!!" I screamed. Roxas dropped his bowl right onto the pretty white floor.

"Aw, man! Claire!!" Roxas yelled at me.

"Not my fault. Clean it up yourself."

"I hate you."

"Nah! You never mean that!"

"...So..?"

Just then, Axel walked in.

"Morin!" he called to both of us. "That doesn't look too good, Roxas."

"You think I don't know that?!" Roxas yelled back. Axel ignored him and turned his attention to me. I had already gotten out my ice cream and a bowl and started scooping huge scoops out of the carton thingy.

"Woah!" Axel started, "Aren't young teenagers like you supposed to eat something healthy for breakfast?" he asked.

I stared at him.

"Do you really think I care about health food?" I asked.

"No," he answered plainly, "I guess not." Again, another member walks into the kitchen. This time it was Demyx.

"Hi, guys-Dude!" He stopped in his tracks after seeing my ice cream. By now, I had started pouring loads of chocolate syrup onto it.

"Yes?" I asked, still pouring the syrup on it. I had begun to create a pattern with it: Up, down, up, right, left, up, down. Over and over again.

"That's a lot of ice cream," he said, pointing to my enormous bowl, that was still getting chocolate syrup all in it.

"Well, thanks for pointing out the obvious!" I said, sarcastically. Once you could no longer see the ice cream in my bowl, I stopped with the syrup. Now for some sprinkles, but where are they? Now, Zexion decides to walk in, too. This kitchen isn't big enough for all fourteen of us, though...

Zexion walks by me like nothings happened. Of course, there really was nothing to worry about. Good, Zexion!

"Guys, do yall know where the sprinkles are?" I asked everyone.

"Yeah," Roxas answers, "but you're gonna have to help me clean this up!" he shouted, pointing to his mess. Yeah, I said _his_ mess.

"Silly, silly, Roxy. I think I can just ask someone else," I explained slowly. "Does anyone know where the sprinkles are?!?!?!?!?!" I screamed.

"NO!! We don't!" Axel yelled, covering his ears.

"I guess that's just me then," Roxas smirked, "'cause I'm the only one who eats the ice cream along with you." By now everyone had gotten their breakfast and left. Just me and Roxy now.

"Grrr...Fine!" I picked up the broom Roxas had gotten and swept the pieces of glass and Trix into the dust pan he was holding. Once we finished, I stood up and checked my ice cream. I had completely forgotten about it, and now it was just a few bumps, melted ice cream, and tons of chocolate.

Roxas peeked over my shoulder while I was mourning over my loss of ice cream.

"...If you like, I could make us some more," Roxas told me. Awww!!! The little cutie!

"Really?" I asked quietly, still recovering from my ice cream.

"Sure. You helped me pick up the Trix and bowl pieces, so I guess I'll get us some ice cream."

"Aww! Thank you, Roxy!" I turned around and gave him a grateful look. He nodded, and I went back to the freezer and got more ice cream out. Yeah, there were two, miraculously.

I watched him get it ready sitting on the counter. Roxy always has the guilt thing when someone does something for him. He feels like he always has to do something back. I don't really know why, though.

Once he had finished, he handed my ice cream to me. It was nothing like I had made before. It looked really pretty. Who knew who someone could make a bowl of ice cream look that nice? That ice cream looked so good, I couldn't wait to eat it. But, no. Yall can eat it together at the table, the little voice in my head told me. No! I want it now!!!

I involuntarily grabbed the spoon and started scarfing the ice cream down. Roxas was just staring at me with wide eyes, but I couldn't control myself. Once I had finished my ice cream, I looked around to see if there was any more. Yep. The huge carton thingy of ice cream was just sitting there, waiting for someone to come along and eat all the ice cream out of it.

I jumped off the counter and ran over to it. I had dropped my spoon while doing so, so I grabbed the scoop and started eating with it. Then Xigbar came in.

Upon seeing me, he yelled, "What the *beep* is going on in here?!" I looked up at him with a crazed look in my eye, then went back to eating.

Apparently, Roxas had seen that the ice cream was about to go out, and that I had had enough. So, he grabbed the carton of ice cream and took it out from under me. Without knowing it, I took another scoop, but there was none. My mind went crazy. Where was it?! I looked around and saw Roxas with the ice cream over his shoulder.

"Gah!!" I screamed, and ran over to attacked him with Xigbar behind me.

I tackled Roxas to the floor, but he managed to keep the ice cream away from me. Xigbar grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up. I turned on him and bit his arm.

"*beep*!!! What the *beep* is wrong with you?!" he screamed at me after dropping me to the floor.

"She's gone crazy!" Roxas answered him, "The ice cream!!" He got up from the floor as I chose who to go after next. But Roxas and Xigbar didn't wait. They tackled _me_ to the floor this time. My insane mind tried to fight back, but it didn't work.

Soon enough, Roxas was right above me, holding each of my arms down to the floor. Xigbar got up.

"God! Who knew she'd go that crazy!"

"I will get you!!" I screamed at Roxas' face.

"Thankfully, not now," he answered calmly. I guess the fact that I couldn't fight back triggered it, but I turned back to normal.

I blinked, "Roxy? What're you doing?" Hearing this, he quickly got up.

"Just keeping you from killing everyone," Xigbar answered for him. I got up and stumbled. My head hurt really bad.

"Well, then. So can yall tell me what happened?" I asked them, using the counter for support.

"Let's see," Xigbar started out sarcastically, "you started eating ice cream and went crazy for more."

"Yeah, then when I tried to take it away from you, you attacked me," Roxas explained.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously," they answered at the same time.

"Gosh. I don't remember any of that really."

"We were both here," Roxas told me.

"Hmm. I was right," a voice said. Just then, Zexion popped out from behind the counter.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked him.

"Just watching," Zexion answered simply. "I guess you won't be having anymore ice cream, will you, Claire?" he asked me.

"I can have all the ice cream I want!!" I shot back at him.

"I that so?" Now Saix decides to come out.

"Yes, it is!!" I yelled at him. I hate Saix.

"Not unless I tell Superior." Saix smirked. I gave him the "I don't think so, unless you want to get hurt" look.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Well, I guess the look didn't scare him.

"Well, go ahead! I can get it anyways! So, I wouldn't even bother!!" I shouted.

"Oh, I would," he answered.

"I just said to do it!"

"Yes."

"You're stupid."

"That's not normal."

"Get outa here!" I yelled at him, walking up closer indicating if he didn't, I would fight him to. So, he left through a portal quickly.

"Well, that was fun," Zexion commented.

"No, it wasn't! Now because of you, I can't have anymore ice cream!!!"

"That's the fun part," he explained.

"You get outa here, too!!" I ordered. So, he left, but not without glaring at me for awhile.

"Yay! We're back in the scene!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Guys! I have to get some ice cream before Xemnas keeps me from it!" I told Roxas and Xigbar. They looked at each other.

"No!!!" they answered in unison.

"Why not?"

"Because you almost killed us just now!" Xigbar shouted.

"No, I didn't! I probably just tried to..."

"No," Roxas said, stubbornly.

"Fine! I'll just get it myself!" I yelled at them. But right as I headed for the freezer, they stood in my way.

"I don't think so, man," Xigbar told me.

"I'm a girl. Now MOVE!!!" Being stupid idiots at the moment, they stayed in front of the freezer. This time, I came up with a super cool plan, which I put into action right away.

"Hey, Roxy. You got somethin in your hair. Here, lemme get it." I reached around his head and acted like I was getting something out of his super spiky hair, even though there wasn't really anything in it. I pulled my hand around.

"There! Got it." I "threw" it on the floor. "Now, can yall move?!"

"Well," Roxas started and turned toward Xigbar, "she did help me with my hair. Maybe we should let her pass." Haha!! It worked!

"Now way, dude!" Dang it!

"Well, I will." Ha!! He moved! Told you the plan was super cool!

Xigbar was astonished. Before he could react, I opened the freezer, grabbed the ice cream, and made a run for it.


	2. Stupid Fans!

I raced down the hall with the ice cream in my hands. I didn't bother turning around to see if they were after me because I could hear the quick footsteps. Upon hearing them start to get closer and Xigbar yell, "It's for your own good!" I ran faster.

Those footsteps kept getting closer to me! I knew that soon enough they would catch up to me completely, but I was really close to my room. Maybe I could make it...

Ok! Almost there! Just. Gotta. Get. The. Handle...

"Gah!!" Someone had grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me down just before I could reach the handle of the door. After landing flat on my back, I looked up to see who my next contestant would be. Or, I guess contestants...

Of course, there was Xigbar, but the other was Saix. Oh, God...

"Thank you," Saix said, taking the ice cream from my hands. I sadly surrendered it. Then, Saix dissapeared into a portal. Xigbar was still looking down at me.

"Never again will I see that beloved ice cream," I told myself, still on the floor. Xigbar looked sad for me, but then realized that he had showed it and left in a portal himself. I got up and walked into my room. Jumping onto my bed, I took out my cell phone and called Namine.

"Hello?" she said on the other line.

"Namine, hey, it's Claire."

"Hey, what's up, girl?"

"I was wonderin if yall wanted to go to the mall."

"And by 'yall' you mean?"

"You, me, Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"What about Roxas?"

"I'd rather not."

"What happened?"

"Nothin. Just don't want him to come is all."

"You _always _want Roxas to come. What's up?"

"Nothing!!"

"*sigh* What do best friends do?"

"Trust each other..."

"Good. Now what happened?"

"*sigh* I went crazy over ice cream and now Mansex won't let me have anymore, I think..."

"And you want ice cream?"

"...Kinda..."

"That's fine. I don't really care, I mean, we've eaten ice cream together and nothing happened to you."

"I know, right?! I don't really know what happened."

"Ok. So you wanna meet them together?"

"Yah. I'll 3-way with Sora."

"Ok."

I pressed the necissary buttons to get a 3-way and called Sora, then I joined the calls as soon as he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sora!" I greeted.

"Wanna come to the mall with me, Claire, Kairi, and Riku?" Namine asked.

"Sure!" Tipical Sora.

"Alright. Namine and I will meet yall there at 11, Ok?"

"Got it! See you guys there!"

"K! Bye!" Sora hung up. "So, Namine. Meet me in the front of the castle, Ok?"

"Ok. 10:45, right?"

"Yah. See ya!"

"K. Bye!" I pressed end call and headed out the door. I met Luxord on the way out, but he was really too drunk to notice what I was doing. I came out the front door and met up with Namine.

"Hey!" she called.

"Hey. Where've you been?"

"Just drawin."

"Oh, yeah. I'm kinda stupid..."

"Hm. That's fine!" she said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks!" I said sarcastically. She giggled.

"Come on. Let's go." We walked down the sidewalk, talking and laughing along the way. Once we got to the mall, Sora and Riku were waiting there.

"Hey! What took you guys so long?!" Sora called. Namine and I jogged over to them.

"Where's Kairi?" I asked them.

"Well...she said she didn't want to come because you were coming," Sora answered. Namine looked at me with an annoyed look on her face.

"What?!" I asked defensively. "_I _was the mature one and asked her to come, too!"

"Kairi's just being stupid," Riku said before Namine could answer me. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok..." Namine agreed.

"Well, let's go, in!" Sora suggested. "I want some ice cream!"

"Yes!" I shouted and ran ahead of everyone.

0-0-0-0-0

I took another slow bite of my birthday cake ice cream. I had gotten a large bowl with Oreo in it at Marble Slab. Mmm!! So good! Everyone was done by now, still watching me eat with bored looks on their faces.

"Will you hurry up?" Sora asked before putting his head down into his arms.

"Why don't we just walk around while you eat, Claire?" Namine suggested. After hearing that, Sora and Riku imedietly got up out of their chairs and headed for the door.

"Wait!!!" I whined with some ice cream still in my mouth. "I'm almost done! Just a little while longer!"

"Ok! Well, I think we can all go to Gamestop while you stay here and eat your ice cream," Riku oh so cleverly suggested.

"NO!!!" I yelled, and threw my ice cream in the trash. "Let's go!"

"Thought so," he said, smirking. We made our way through the mall until ariving to Gamestop. Yay, Gamestop! My favorite place!!

Sora turned to me. "Kingdom Hearts 2?"

"Nah. I've played that one like a million times," I answered.

"Ok, then. How about Chain of Memories?"

"Yeah!"

"Sweet!" We both ran into the store. We headed towards the counter and shoved our way through the people in line to get to the one guy not doing any work.

"Hi, can you get us Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories?" I asked quickly.

"Oh! You mean the Re: Chain of Memories?" the guy asked.

"Uh... No-" I cut Sora off.

"Yeah, that one!"

"Kay. Just a sec." He went off into the back.

"Yes!" I shouted, raising my fist into the air.

"Oh yeah! High-five!" Sora cheered, putting his hand into the air for me to high-five. I hit it straight on, hard. Imedietly, we both held our own hand and yelped in pain.

"Man! That hurt!!" Sora cried.

"Yah!" I nodded a few times. "Yeah, it did." Then the clerk person came back out with a game in his hand.

"Here you go." He put it in my face. My hand still hurt, so I still had it in my other hand.

"Can you just ring it up?" I asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Oh! Sure, then." He went behind the counter and we followed him up front. He scanned the bar code on the back, but then saw one of the pictures of Sora on it.

"Woah!" he gasped. Then, looked at Sora. "You really look like him!"

Sora studdered, "Uh...Yea-"

"Cosplay!" I said, before Sora could tell everyone who he was and have us end up being chased my hundreds of fangirls. "Yeah! You're a real fan of Cosplay aren't you,...B-Bob?" I asked Sora, giving him a wink to let him know we were faking.

"Oh! Uh...Yeah! I wear my Sora outfit all the time! Everywhere!" Behind us, Riku and Namine were almost bursting out laughing. I could see them with their hands over their mouths and cheeks puffed out of the corner of my eye. I handed the bewildered man the money, grabbed the game, and ran out of there with Sora, Riku and Namine.

After we were out, we all started cracking up.

"Bob?!" Namine asked me.

"Yeah! It was the only name I could think of! If I told him that he was Sora and yall were Namine and Riku from Kingdom Hearts, everyone would be on us!!!" Oh, crap. I did _not _just say that outloud.

All of them stopped and stared at me. Oh, crap. Oh, crap! Aw, crap!!

To start us off, one girl ran up with her friends and asked totally loudly, "Hey! Are you really Riku?!?!" "Feel his hair! Feel his hair!!!" one of them shouted. Poor Riku was the first one. His hair was getting pulled on and some girls started coming up to Sora, asking him if he was really Sora and telling him they loved his hair.

Now people across the huge isle started running across and asking them questions. Soon enough, it got too crowded and some people started getting mad. I knew we had to get out of here before something bad happened. So, I grabbed all three of them by the wrists and pulled them down the isle. Once people noticed they were leaving, they started running after us. Crap.

"Come on! Hurry!" I yelled at them. "I'm practically dragging yall!!" Thankfully they listened and started running, too.

"Wow," Sora commented, catching up to me, "It really didn't get that bad."

"That's the point," I shot back. "You wanna leave before they get angry."

"I think they're angry now!!" Riku shouted, looking behind him. I didn't dare do it, though. See the number of people would only freak me out and put me under a lot of pressure, and I wouldn't be able to run any longer. Though I could hear by the shouts and voices that there were a lot of them.

"Alright! Almost there!" I said to myself as we approached the door. But wait. After we get out of it, people will still be after us. Ugh!

"Guys!" Sora called to me and Namine. "Me and Riku have the Gummi Ship out behind the mall! We could use that to get out of here!"

"Sounds good! But does that mean we have to take an exit to the back?"

"Yeah!" Crap. So, skipping the part of running all the way around the building to the back, and still being chased by fans, we made it to the Gummi Ship. Finally!

"Climb in!" Riku yelled, opening the door to the ship. We all ran in and Riku closed it behind us.

"Get us out of here, Sora!" Namine screamed.

"I'm on it!" Sora ran to the other side of the control area and pressed a whole combination of buttons before taking off.

Once we were saftely in the air, I slumped down into one of the chairs. "Man! Fans will run HARD!!" I said out of breath. "Next time, yall can wear disguises."

"K. Where to?" Sora asked me.

"The Castle that Never Was, obviously. We have a game to play," I answered plainly.

"Oh yeah!" Sora yayed, turning the ship to The World that Never Was' direction.

-----

Yay! I don't own Marble Slab, but the clerk thing in Gamestop actually happened to me. Yah! The guy's like, "Oh! You mean the Re: Chain of Memories!!" When he had gone back, I was kinda wonderin if he was getting the right game, but he did. Lol! Stay tuned!


	3. Playstation Please! :D

We had flown the short way to The Castle That Never Was and parked the Gummi Ship. Heading quietly down the hall, we met Zexion.

"What are you doing with our enemy?" he asked me.

"Well...uh... Look! It's uh...a book!" I shouted pointing to nowhere in particular. Zexion looked at me with the "You really think I'm that stupid?" look on his face. "Can you just, like, not pay any attention to us, please?" I asked.

"We just came to play Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories!" Sora explained, coming out from behind me. Zexion glared at him and Sora shrunk.

"Fine. But you'd better not tell Superior about this!" Zexion demanded.

"Ok, ok!" I agreed, then turned to my cute mode. "Thank you Zexy!" I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which I know annoys the heck out of him. He fumed and stalked off.

"Aww! Ain't he just adorable-"

"Shut up!" Zexion bellowed from down the hall.

"Ok. Let's go," I suggested quickly and ran down the hall with Sora, Riku, and Namine behind me. Once we entered my room, I got my Playstation 2 out.

"Alright, now we need another one," said Sora. "Is there another one?"

"Of course!" I answered, "You and Namine go plug this one into to TV in The Living Room That Never Was," I said handing the Playstation over to him. "Me and Riku will go to Axel's room and get his Playstation 3 out of there."

"Ok." Sora looked worried. "Be careful. This is Axel's room, remember?"

"We'll be fine!" Riku assured him. "Go!" he ordered pointing his finger down the hallway. Sora and Namine ran down the hall, Sora carrying the Playstation in his arms.

Riku motioned for me to go ahead of him. "Shall we?" he asked.

"We shall," I answered, leading the way to Axel's room. This may be the most exciting moment of my life. Oh boy.

We walked in silence for a long time. It was kind of weird, this wasn't the normal Riku. Before I could say anything, Riku asked, "So what happened with Roxas?"

"Eh...I was kinda mean to him. I mean, I tricked him to get the ice cream. He trusted me, but...eh. I don't know."

"So, you think he's angry at you?" Woah. Straight on.

"...Yeah..."

"But Roxas is _never _angry at you."

"Well, sometimes, but only for like a second."

"Well, the next time you see him, just talk to him or act like you normally act. I'm sure he wouldn't still be angry at you based on what you just said."

"I guess so..." It was quiet for the rest of the way there. Sora and Namine were probably waiting for us, but who really cared? I don't _think_ anyone did...

We reached Axel's room, and Riku knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing.

"Ok," I whispered, "let's just run in, un-plug the PS3, and get out of there, got it?"

"Yeah," Riku whispered back, looking determined. I opened the door slowly, making it creak loudly and just as slow as I opened the door.

"Shut up!" I whispered to the door angrily. It didn't listen at all, so I just slammed the whole thing open, making it squeak the last of it's squeaks.

"Go!" I almost yelled to Riku, who suddenly snapped out of whatever trance he was in and ran into the room. I came in after him and started searching for the PS3.

"Where is it?!" Riku asked me panicking. I scanned the room and came across a flat screen television. Following a trail of wires, I found it.

"There!" I almost shouted again, and pointed to it. Riku traced my finger to where it was pointing and leaped over to it. Wait. Have I forgotten what room we're in? No!

"Riku!!" I screamed just before he placed his hand on it. Then everything went slow motion. Riku was slowing about to touch the PS3 while I did the slow scream, telling him not to touch it. He slowly turned his head towards me with that confused slow look right as he touched it. Aw, crap!

Everything quickly turned back to normal time and Riku was panicking from my sudden screaming.

"What? What?!" he yelled. Right then, an alarm went off. Riku and I immediately brought our hands to our ears.

"I told you not to touch it!" I yelled over the sirens.

"Well, yeah! But right when I'm like not even 2 inches away!" he shouted back.

"Ok! Who really cares?! We have to get out of here!!" I told him.

"Ok!" he agreed. We ran for the door, almost reaching it before a huge metal barrier blocked it.

"Shioot!" Riku almost cursed angrily.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTURDER ALERT!" a voice called out from nowhere in particular. Wow. Just like in the movies... Riku summoned his keyblade. Man! Where's that old baton when I need it?

So, yeah. The sirens go off for about five minutes with Riku and I just sitting on Axel's bed before Axel comes out of a portal.

"Finally!" I shouted, and flung my arms around Axel's shoulders. "I thought you'd never come!"

"Why are you in my room?!" he yelled over the sirens.

"Can you turn these off?" I asked him.

"Oh! Yeah, Ok!" Axel walked over and flipped the light switch. The sirens stopped and the metal barrier came up. Riku and I just stared at each other.

"What?" I asked, unbelievably.

"You guys didn't know that's how you turn them off?" Axel asked.

"No! We didn't know that! You could have told us that a long time ago!!" I screamed at him.

"Ok, Ok! Easy, easy! Now why were you guys in here again?" Axel asked, "Oh. Hi, Riku."

"Hey." Axel's so cool. He never has any problem with any of his "enemies" come here. Him and Riku have actually become good friends.

"Well...we were kinda..." What if he got mad? You don't really want Axel to get mad. Right now he seemed to be in a very happy state at the moment. I don't want to mess that up! Gah! What do I do?!

"Riku!" I shouted. "Why don't you explain what we where doing in Axel's room," I told Riku with a wink.

"Well..." Riku started. Axel folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, becoming suspicious.

---

DUN DUN DUUUUNN!! No, it's not a very good cliffhanger, but oh well. You don't know what's gonna happen next so...yah. Stay tuned! :D


	4. Namine can't skateboard

"Yes?" Axel asked Riku.

Riku hesitated. "Well, we were...uh..." He looked at me like I was going to give him some kind of answer, which of course I had none. I shrugged my shoulders, shaking my head.

"We wanted to use your PS3," Riku blurted out. I looked at him with the "What'd you do that for?!" look on my face. Riku just looked back at me with an "I had no idea what to say, anyway, so it doesn't matter now" look on his face.

"And you were trying to steal it?" Axel asked.

"Well," I started, "yeah. But just for a little while!" I added. He looked at me suspiciously again. "Can we please just use it for tonight?" I begged. "We won't break it!"

"Yeah!" Riku joined in. "How can we break it if we're not even going to touch it after we set it up?"

"That's true!" I added, urging the excuses. Axel thought for awhile. I could have sworn I heard that Jepardy music play. Da DA da du Da DA Da Da DA Da DA DAA da da da da du Da Da- Oh stop it!!

Axel sighed. "Ok. But do NOT break it, or else..!" he threatened. I could hear him mutter something about 10,000 munny as he turned around and walked over to the PS3. He bent over to unplug it and I immediately suspected _him_. That idiot thinks he can take advantage of me, huh?! We'll see!

"Here," he said holding it out for me to take. I scanned the top thoroughly before grabbing it.

"Thanks," Riku said to Axel. "C-mon! Let's go!" he told me and walked out of the room.

Once we were down the hallway, I looked behind us to see if Axel was watching. Nope. Putting my hand under the PS3, I searched blindly for it. Where was it? He had to have put it somewhere! Aha! Here it is!

The bug I was searching for was in my hand when I brought it back out from under the PS3. Breaking the thing would make Axel more suspicious than he already was, so I placed it on one of the tables as Riku and I walked by. Ha! The fool!

"Ok, let's hurry to Sora and Namine, because they're waiting for us," I said so we could get as far away from that table as possible.

"Ok," Riku agreed shrugging his shoulders, and we ran off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 (isn't that cool? ok, back to the story)

"There you guys are! We thought you burned to death!" Sora said as we walked in.

Riku looked at him, "Really, Sora?"

"Well, you guys were taking a long time so.... Let's just get these set up."

"Ok," said Namine taking the PS3. "I think this wire goes to that plug, but needs to go with that other one and then that one goes over to that electrical unit, but we'll have to get an extension cord so we have to unplug the screen and reset it, and then uh... I think that one goes there..?" We all looked at her in amazement.

"What?" Sora asked and Namine took a breath to say it once again.

"This-"

"We get it," I interrupted.

"Yeah," Riku started, "Let's just match those colors and see what comes out of it."

"...Ok...."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well," Riku said fake-dusting his hands off, "I think we did it." "Ya think so?" Him and I looked down at a wire-entangled Sora.

"You Ok down there, Sora?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mmm mm Mmmmph MM MMM!!" he tried to yell through the wires in his mouth.

"I told you this would be a lot more fun if we just tied Sora up!" I said to Riku.

"I guess you were right!" Riku answered sarcastically.

"Guys, untie him!" Namine demanded.

"Why? Cuz you wove him? Awww!" Riku mocked.

Namine grew hot with anger. "You untie him right now or you'll wake up thinking you're Britney Spears!!!" she screamed. Riku immediately bent down and untied Sora while I tried my best--but not the best--not to laugh. When Riku finished, a very familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"What are you doing?!" I turned around to see Axel.

"Look what you did!" Sora whispered from behind me.

"Just hang on," I said from the corner of my mouth.

"So," Axel urged, "What are you doing?"

"We just finished!" I explained. "Here! You can have it back now!" I picked it up and ran over to him, gave it to him and ran right back. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Bye!" I waved. He glared at me for a little while longer before turning and heading off. We all let out our breath.

"Wow, we would have been in trouble!" Sora said relieved.

"Yeah, I know!" I answered.

"So, what now?" Riku asked.

"I don't know..."

"Transformers?!" Sora shouted his favorite movie.

"NO!!" we all yelled back at him in unison.

"Riku and I have watched that like a million times with you!" I told him.

"Literally!" Riku added.

"Sorry, it was just a suggestion. Gosh."

"We could go burn down Marly's garden!"

"No!" Namine said, "That's rude!"

"Well, it's not like you ever _liked_ him!" I shouted back. She shut up.

"I got a new Rascal Flatts CD! We could listen to that," I suggested.

"NO!!!"

"...or Nickelback...or Ten Minute Turns..."

"NO!!!!!!"

"Ok, Ok!! Well, does any else have any other suggestions?" They all shook their heads.

"Yall all suck."

"How bout...we could all just go ride to the park."

"Ok!"

"That sounds fine."

"But I don't have anything to ride on!" Namine complained.

"Ugh. Use one of Riku or Sora's skateboards!" They both looked at me with an, "You really think that's going to happen?" look on their faces.

"But I'll have to use my Ripstick cause I only have one!"

"So? Use your Ripstick," Riku told me.

"I hate yall. Alright, come on," I told Namine and headed out to The Garage That Never Was. When we got there I handed Namine my skateboard.

"How do I use it?" she asked.

"What?! You don't know how to use a skateboard?!?!" I asked unbelievably. She shook her head. "Oh my gosh. Guys, come over here and show here how to use this!" I shouted to Sora and Riku. They walked over to us with their own skateboards, and I left to get my Ripstick before they could refuse to show Namine something so stupid.

Once I came back, Riku was holding Namine's hand while she pushed off on the skateboard. She looked pretty balanced, but you never know... I walked over to Sora, who was just standing there with his skateboard in his hands, got up behind him and said suddenly, "Like watching?!" He jumped and dropped his skateboard.

"C-Claire!" he stuttered. "Don't do that!"

"Nah! It's too fun." I said smiling. He picked up his skateboard and we walked over to Riku and Namine.

"Yeah, I think you got it," Riku encouraged.

"Aww! Riku and Namine!" I mocked putting my head on Sora's shoulder. Sora chuckled.

"Shut up," Riku said without looking away from the ground where Namine kept pushing from. "Alright, I think you're good," he told her.

"Ok."

"Alright! Let's get going then!" I said and walked past Riku with Namine.

"Hey! She's not totally ready yet, so don't go super fast!"

"Yeah, yeah!" I answered not even half listening to him. I heard Riku sigh and run to catch up with Namine and Sora behind him. I set my Ripstick (let's just call it a skateboard from now on) down on the end of the front yard type thing and got on. Everyone else got in a line beside me and set theirs down.

"Ok! I said pushing off. "Let's go!" and they all caught up on their own skateboards.

"So, where are we going again?" Sora asked me.

"I don't know. Just ride around I guess."

"Exciting."

"Well, you think of something better to do!" No answer. "Race!" I yelled, and sped up.

"Hey!" Sora shouted from behind me.

"That's what you do in races!" I said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

So, Sora and I were riding along beside each other with Riku and Namine behind us when we heard Namine scream. Sora stopped and I jumped off my skateboard to look behind me. When I fully turned around I saw Namine on the ground with her skateboard upside down.

"No!!" I screamed, and ran to my skateboard. I picked it up and saw the many scratches it now had all over it. "Why?!?!?!" "Claire!"

"What?!" I snarled back at Sora.

"Pay attention! Riku's gone!" What?! Riku?! Riku can't be _gone_!

"What are you talking abouuuu...t?" I asked, slowing down each letter as I turned around and saw there really was no Riku.

"R-Riku?!" I called like he was there. "Riku?!?!"

"He's not here!" Sora said. B-But, he _has _to be! How could he just disappear?!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After searching the many places Riku probably wasn't, we headed back to The Castle That Never Was, depressed.

"I-I...I can't believe he just disappeared. Just like that..." Namine said to herself in disbelief. "And I never did _anything_."

"It's Ok, Namine," I encouraged. "We'll find him." But as we continued, on I found that hard to believe.

---

I finished! I was bored so I added something kinda suspenseful to it. Like, "Who or what took Riku? Or did anything or anyone take him at all?" Hehe. You're a subject to my boredom. Yay! Stay tuned! :D


	5. Iceralx IN!

To show that nothing was wrong with me, losing Riku and all, I had decided to act as normal until we came up with anything to find him. We had searched for 2 days looking for him, but never could find him. He could be in some other world already! And it would takes years just to search at least 5 planets from top to bottom. There was no way.

So, I was with Demyx, the only guy that would really have fun with me at the moment. We both danced, "Pop it, lock it, polka dot it, country-fy, then hip hop it! Put your hawk in the sky, move side to side, jump to the left, stick it, glide. Zig-zag, cross the floor! Shuffle and diagonal! When the drums hit hands on your hips, on foot in, one 80 twist! Zig-zag step, slide, lean it left, clap 3 times! Shake it out, head to toe! Throw it all-together that's how we role!" over and over and over again. Everyone around us was pretty annoyed.

"Will you guys Shut Up?!" Zexion yelled from his book.

"No! POP IT, LOCK IT, POLKA DOT IT!!!!" I screamed back. Demyx laughed.

"Hey, Claire. Xemnas wants a meeting," Demyx told me. We stopped dancing the HoeDown Throwdown.

"What? How do you know?"

"Saix just came in and told me."

"When?"

"When you were screaming."

"Oh. Well, let's go then." I said and pushed him along to the meeting room.

"Finally!" Zexion said relieved.

"Nope!" I said walking back to him, "You have to come to!" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. He just let himself drag on the floor like a doll. What an idiot, but I still love him.

Ok, so we get to the Meeting Room That Never Was, and I take a spot in Roxas chair with one of my _own _portals before he gets there, (Yeah! I learned how!) When Roxas walks in, I just look down at him like nothing happened.

"Get out of my chair, Claire!" he said in his somewhat pushy tone.

"Just share one with Axel."

"No, I will NOT!!!"

"Well, I'm sitting here!"

"Fine!!" He stormed off before coming back. "That's the only seat left!"

"Well, you can sit on my lap if you want," I joked, knowing he wouldn't.

"Would you like me to?"

"NO!!!"

"Then, get out!!!" Then Mansex walked in. "Roxas, why aren't you seated?" he asked.

"Because Claire took my spot!" I smiled and waved when Xemnas looked at me.

"Claire," Mansex started, rubbing his fore-head, "just sit in my seat for now. I don't need it."

"Oh-oo-ooo!" I made a portal to Mansex's chair. When I got there, I looked down at everyone and got really dizzy realizing how high up I was. "Woah," I whispered, since Mansex had started.

"I would like to announce a new member of the Organization, Number XV. He-"

"What about Number XIV?" I called.

"That's Xion's-"

"But she's not here."

"But she is number XIV! Now may I please continue?!?!" he bellowed.

"Sure."

"Thank you! Now as I was saying, her name is Iceralx," Oooo! Cool name! "and I will need someone to show her around." Everyone got all excited all of the sudden. I wonder who Mansex'll pick. I mean, obviously not me, so who's responsible enough...? Hm. None that I can think of. Maybe Roxas...

"Sadly, I have picked Claire." _Huh?_ I jolted up.

"Me?" I asked. All heads turned.

Xemnas sighed, "Yes, you..."

"Coolio!"

"Lucky!" Demyx whined and crossed his arms.

"I would be angry," Saix started, "but-" SWOONK!!!! A lightsaber flew past him and hit his chair and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Nevermind," and he hastily left in a portal. Ok...

After almost everyone had left, I took a portal down to the floor with Demyx beside me.

"So, where is she?" I asked Mansex looking around. "You know you where actually supposed to show her in the meeting, right Mansex?" He looked at me with wide eyes and then I realized what I had said. Demyx's cheeks puffed out and he put his hands over his mouth. "She said 'biceps!'" Demyx lied.

"Yeah!" I helped. "You didn't know everyone calls you 'biceps?'" I looked at Demyx with the "WHAT???" expression.

"I will talk to you two later." Man-Xemnas said. "For now, just show Iceralx around. She's out in the hallway."

"Yay!" I shouted, suddenly very happy. I ran out without wait for Demyx. Bursting through the huge doors, (which actually aren't that heavy,) I looked around for anyone new. Leaning against a wall by the door was a girl about 13, 14. She had brown hair with blonde highlights that went down a few inches past her shoulders. She had blue eyes that went perfectly with her brown hair, very light but not too light. And, of course, she had a black coat on. I walked up to her.

"Hiya!" I greeted. She looked around. "Are you Claire?"

"Yup! And you're Iceralx! Yeah, I knew that! And so did you...and everyone else in the Organization knows that, too. Wow. I'm kinda stupid...hehe..." She gave a short laugh. What?! I do NOT except short laughs! Then Demyx came up.

"Hi!" He waved.

She hesitantly waved back, "Hi."

"Woah!" Demyx looked taken aback. He switched between looking at the both of us a few times before saying, "You two look...alike." Iceralx and I both looked at each other, then turned to Demyx and said together, "No, we don't!"

"Yes, you do! Roxas, get over here!" Demyx called to Roxas as he passed by.

"What is it? Oh, hi," Roxas greeted Iceralx.

"Look at them," Demyx instructed and turned Roxas towards us. "Don't they look the same?"

"Uh, I-" Roxas stumbled backwards. "Yeah!" he answered Demyx.

"See! I told you!" Demyx triumphed. I started,

"Look!" I pointed to my hair, "Blonde hair!" Iceralx pointed to her hair, "Brown hair!"

"Green eyes!"

"Blue eyes!"

"Normal clothes!"

"Black coat!"

"There's nothing the same!!" we ended together. Demyx and Roxas tried not to laugh, but were showing it pretty well.

"SHUDDUP!!!" we both screamed, then looked at each other. Woah. We _were _kinda being the same... No way! We are not! But I could see in her face...was she was thinking the same thing I was? Creepy...

We both looked away and down to the floor where Roxas and Demyx were, trying to contain their laughter. I kicked Roxas in the side and he jerked in pain and fell to where he was kneeling down.

"Owww..." he moaned.

"Alright, let's go," I said to Iceralx. "Time to show you around The Castle That Never Was."

"Is that really what it's called?" she asked.

"Yup. And you just add 'That Never Was' to pretty much everything in here."

"Cool."

"Yeah. I guess I really do love this place. Even if I _have_ only been here for about four months..."

"Four months?"

"It's a long story."

"Can you tell me?"

"Uh...not now, Ok? I wanna show ya around first."

"Ugh. Fine," she agreed sulkily. Ok, first we should go to the living room! Away!! (I just wanted to add that :P) I took the right hallway down to The Living Room That Never Was.

"So...can you tell me about all the other members?" Iceralx asked.

"Psht! That'll be easy! Alright, I'll go in order, I guess, starting off with Xemnas. Also known as Superior mostly to Saix, we'll get to that later, but everyone calls him Mansex."

"Mansex?!" Iceralx started laughing. "Where'd you'd get _that _from?" she asked between laughs.

"Have you looked it up on the internet?" I laughed along with her.

"Wow! That's funny!"

"But never call him that in front of him!!" I warned quickly, becoming very serious all of the sudden.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I understand!" She ended a few more little laughs and we moved on.

"Ok, so next there's Xigbar. For some reason he's got a surfer accent. None of us really understand it... I would say he's kinda pushy and I don't really care for him."

Then a voice said, "Aww! I'm crushed!"

"Get lost!" I said back, knowing who it was. Iceralx looked all around us to see who was there, but then gave up and hid behind me.

"Who was that?" she whispered in my ear.

"It's soo lame that Superior chose _you _to show Iceralx around! I was looking forward to doing it myself, ya know? Being number II and all..."

"Surfer accent, number II. Who do ya think?" I hinted sarcastically.

"Ohhh! Is it Xigbar?" Iceralx guessed.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! That's correct!" Xigbar annouced. He appeared through a portal in front of us upsidedown. "Hi, there!" Iceralx jumped back.

"Uh...hi."

"Aww! Come one! You scared of me?"

"No!"

"Listen, Xigbar. We don't have time for this so MOVE YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE WAY!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ok, Ok! Geeze...and you call me pushy." He zipped over to the side.

"Thank you! Come on Ice." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me. She stumbled but caught up eventually. Once we started walking at a normal pace I continued quickly with the Nobodies.

"Xaldin. Let's see...he stole a princess! That's a good one. And he has those things that Jamaicans have in their hair...what are those called?"

"Dreadlocks?"

"Eh, close enough." I wasn't in the mood for saying anything at the moment so I didn't. Iceralx didn't seem to mind.

So, we kept walking in silence. I had thought that maybe another annoying Nobody might have been following us, but no one popped out. Finally we reached the living room. Hooray! I stepped ahead of Iceralx and swung my arms around.

"Here it is! The Living Room That Never Was!" Iceralx walked slowly in with her hands in her pockets.

"Cool."

"Yup."

"Pretty big TV."

"Yeah, I like it." Just then, Axel ran in.

"MOVIE TIME!!!!" he screamed. Him, Roxas, and Demyx all ran in and jumped on the couch. Axel jumped back up and put the movie in, whatever it was. Roxas took a bowl of popcorn and started scarfing it down. I had never seen him so crazy about popcorn...

"Save some for me!!" Demyx whined trying to grab the popcorn from Roxas, but Roxas just pulled back and soon enough it was a tug-o-war battle over the popcorn. The poor bowl was getting pulled back and forth. And soon enough all there was was a bowl. No popcorn.

"Now look what you did!!!!" Roxas yelled at Demyx, furious.

"It's not MY fault you were gonna eat it all!"

"Yes, it is there's enough popcorn in the kitchen for us to go get some more, but you just HAD to overreact and dump it all over the floor. And blah blah blah blah BLAH!!!" They started screaming at each other and I couldn't understand what they were saying. Axel was just sitting there watching them, and it looked like he was enjoying it.

"Guys!!" I shouted. They didn't shut up. "GUYS!!!!!!" The both looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"Having movie time, what does it look like?" Roxas said.

"Well, it looks like you and Demyx screaming at each other about spilled popcorn," I retorted.

"Well, yeah..." Demyx said quietly.

Then all of the sudden, Iceralx popped up and said, "Can we watch it with you guys?"

Axel answered happily, "Sure!"

---

Whew! Long chappy, eh? Still, I enjoy writing these. :D


	6. I Remebered!

_The next day._

My phone buzzed and I danced to the Naruto theme song for a little while. Then realizing this was going to be important, I flipped the phone open. "Hey. What do you got?" The other line answered.

"Namine said she couldn't come, so it's just us." I sighed. _Great._

"Ok, well you know where it happened, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See ya there." I closed the phone and ran out of my room. I came up to Iceralx walking down the hall.

"Hey!" she called. "Do you wanna come with us to..." Then she realized I wasn't listening and didn't say any more. I ran past not even glancing at her. _Got to get there fast! I can't just wait around. We have to find _some _kind of information! _I kept running.

When I turned a corner I crashed into something.

"Ooof!!!"

"Claire!" _The thing I had crashed into just called my name. Scary... _I unburied my face from whatever I had run into and opened my eyes. Then I realized how dizzy I was and stumbled around. I couldn't see _what_ was in front of me that I had run into because my vision was really blurry. _Wait! Red...and...black! _Then the joke came to my mind, so I said it out loud.

"What's..." I stumbled, "black and white *stumble* and red all over?" I waited a few seconds for an answer and when I didn't hear anything, I gave it out. "A newspaper!!! HaHaHa!!" Then I tripped on too much air at one time and fell to the floor.

The whateveritwas grabbed my arm and pulled me up saying, "Gosh, Claire! Run into one person and lose it." _Yeah, whatever that means._

When whateveritwas pulled me back up to my feet, I rubbed my eyes and took a second look at it. My vision came back at full and I saw that the blurry black blob was actually a coat and the red was hair--Axel's hair.

"Oh. Axel. Thanks."

"For wha-Oh!!" I was about to fall into Axel when he caught me.

"Come on, Claire! Quit!"

"Hm!" I regained myself. "Oh sorry, Axel."

"Yeah."

"Wait! I had to do something! What was it?" I hit my palm against my forehead multiple times. "What was it? What was it??"

"Claire."

"Oh! And it was so important!!"

"Claire!"

I turned to Axel. "Axel! What was I doing? Did Mansex call me? Was someone chasing me? Am I late for something?" Stepping on my tiptoes, I grabbed his shoulders, shook him and screamed, "WHAT DID I FORGET?!?!?!?!

"Cl aire get ah hold of your self!!" I let go.

"But, Axel! There was something important that I had to do and know I can't remember it!"

"Yeah, I don't know, Claire." I thought about what I had done recently. _Let's see... So I was running down the hallway, and before that I saw Ice, and before that I was in my room, and while I was in my room I was...on the phone with...Sora!!_

"Yes! Got it! Ok. Bye, Axe! See ya later!" And I ran off to see Sora.

---

Yes, that was just a very small chappy, but that next one will have a lot so don't complain, complainers!


	7. Nice Phone

_Near the front exit of The Castle That Never Was_

_*Claire and Demyx to Superior's office. Claire and Demyx to Superior's office.* _

"Great." I turned around to head of the Mansex's office, but then thought about the situation and decided to ignore the call and continue to where Sora was. Don't want to keep him waiting.

I turned back around facing the door and took a step forward. Then a hand grabbed my shoulder and put a hand around my mouth. Then they pulled me back and threw me into a portal.

I landed in a chair not-so gracefully, but the right way. The moment I rested my hands on the arms, cuffs came out of them and wrapped around my hands. Same with my feet.

"You'll never take me alive!!!" I screamed. But then I looked around and saw that I saw that I was in Xemnas' office with Demyx sitting in a chair next to me, looking guilty. So guilty, in fact, that he didn't even acknowledge that I was there and just kept his head down. I also noticed that he wasn't attached to his chair like I was. I turned my head to Xemnas' desk where he was sitting behind.

I yelled at him, "Why isn't Demyx attached to a chair like I am?! That's not FAIR!!!!" He slammed his fists against his desk and stood up.

"Because Demyx doesn't try to escape every time I call him to my office, now does he?!"

"Well, don't you think this is a little much?!"

"No! We've done this the last three times and it seems to have worked just fine! Now shut up, or else Saix will do it for you!"

I turned around as far as I could and saw Saix smirking and holding up a folded up towel...or was it a napkin?

"Oh, are you gonna soak all the blood up after I pound you to death?" I mocked. Saix's smirk turned into a frown.

"What did I say?!"Mansex demanded. I turned back around.

"Ok, Ok! Sorry! Geeze..." A strand of hair fell in my face. I tried whipping my head around to get it go behind my ear, but it didn't work.

Xemnas started talking. "Now, you two are here because..." I didn't listen to the rest because of focusing on that one strand of hair. I tried blowing on it. _Hey! It almost made it._ Next, I tried blowing on it then whipping my head around. _Almost got it that time, too. _I kept doing it over and over again, but it wouldn't stay. Then I heard Xemnas stop talking and shout, "Saix!" _Oh, no._

"No! I wasn't trying to-MMmMMMMmm!!" Saix pulled the napkin thing around my mouth and tied a knot in the back of it, including some of my hair.

"MMMMMM!!!!!! Mm. MMhm Mmhm MMhhm," I whimpered.

"Now, will you listen?" Xemnas asked me with a hint of sorriness for me in his voice.

"Mmhm." I nodded my head sadly, defeated.

"Now, again, you two are here because of calling me a certain name that I do not even ever want to _say_."

"But I didn't call you that!!" Demyx protested in an innocent and childish voice, standing up.

"Look at the person next to you!!" Xemnas bellowed. Demyx slowly turned his head down and looked at me from the side of his eyes. "Do you want to keep talking and end up like her, or shut up and listen?!?!?!" Xemnas was furious. It kinda scared me.

Demyx slowly sat back down in his chair and I giggled. But then Xemnas shot his glare that he was giving Demyx at me and I immediately shut up and straitened my posture. Xemnas calmed himself.

"Now," he started. "your punishment will be..." Right before he could say anything else, Roxas burst into the room screaming, "Mansex, Mansex!! Xigbar just shot holes all in my room, Larxene graffitied all over my walls, Marluxia left petals all over the place, and someone stole all my underwear!!!" Xemnas glared at him. Roxas, realizing that he had just called Xemnas Mansex in front of him, gave a small, "Ohhh..." Then he smiled. "I'll just be leaving now," he said and turned for the door, but Saix was already standing there in front of it. Saix grabbed the top of his head and spun it around to face Xemnas' angry expresion, forcing Roxas to turn the rest of his body around also. He quivered. Demyx and I didn't dare say anything, but were trying not to laugh.

"Sit down," Xemnas told him. Roxas looked around for another chair, but there were only two, the ones Demyx and I were sitting in.

"Uh..." Roxas almost commented that there were only two chairs, but Xemnas' face was enough to tell him that he wasn't in the mood for it, so he sat on the floor.

"Now then," Xemnas finally continued, "I have heard that someone messed with Zexion's books, that meaning they glued most of the pages together in most of his books. You three's punishment will be to fix all the books. Now," he added before any of us could object, "if any of you ruin one of the pages, and that means _one of the pages_, it's fifty munny to Zexion to pay for it. However, if one of the pages is from an _irreplaceable_ book, it will cost you five-hundred munny."

"WHAT????!!!!" Demyx and Roxas screamed, both of them standing up. I would've screamed with them but...yeah you know.

"We don't have that much!!!!!" Roxas yelled.

"Well, then you will have to pay it off by killing shadow heartless," Xemnas calmly said. Demyx's mouth dropped to the floor.

"But those only give you _one munny_!!!!" he exclaimed. I lifted out of my chair as high as I could and nodded my head violently.

"There _are _a lot of them here," Saix commented from behind us, but none of us payed attention to him. Xemnas nodded his head.

"That's exactly why I was able to make that decision. It's possible, but takes an extremely long time, that making it a perfect second punishment." We all silenced, defeated. Then Xemnas abruptly commanded, "Leave. Go straight to the library. Saix will be watching you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

We walked silently down the hall towards the library. We were all long way away so I suggested an escape.

"Hey, guys!" I whispered so Saix couldn't hear. They looked at me. "We need to make an escape."

"Yeah, you just said that," Roxas replied.

"I did?" They nodded. "Oh, Ok. Well we need to split up."

"That won't do any good," Demyx said.

"Why not?"

"Because he's bound to catch one of us and just that one person'll have to do all the work and that wouldn't be fair."

"Oh yeah, that's the thing," I added.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"You guys need to be the ones that get caught. I have to get away."

"What?? Why?" Demyx almost said out loud.

"I'm meeting someone."

"Yeah! It's Sora isn't it, traitor?" Roxas said.

"You hang out with us, too!"

"Well, I'm against it."

"Me, too, traitor."

"Ugh! Fine!!" I yelled and stomped my foot.

"Hey! Shut it!" Saix commanded. I turned on him and pointed my finger in his face.

"You do not tell me what to do." I waited for a response, but instead I got a glare. I grabbed his cloak. "YOU HEAR ME?????!!!!!!!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand off his cloak. I let him since he wasn't threatening me at the moment, and tried to calm myself.

"Yes," he said, "I hear you just fine. But since I am superior to you, of course because you're not even _in _the organization, you do not tell _me _what to do." His face had a completely uh...superior look on it but it still ticked me off. I yanked my wrist out of his hand and turned my back to him to see Demyx and Roxas just sitting down where they were last standing.

"Get off your lazy butts," I commanded. "We're escaping the old fashioned way-- defeating the guard." They stood up and looked at me worriedly.

"But...are you sure?" Demyx asked looking at Roxas who looked back at him. I put my hands on my hips, offended.

"Yes, I'm sure! We can do this!" I stuck my fist into the air. Demyx and Roxas regained self-confidence and shouted, "Yeah!!!" I turned around to Saix and smiled.

"You're goin down."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I grabbed another book from the replaceable pile. _Man, this sucks! There's no way I can get to Sora now! I mean these piles are HUGE!!! Who ever it was that did this is pretty determined._

I whipped out my cell phone and turned it on vibrate, then touching the envelope on the home page. _New text. To Sora. Can't come. Trouble w/ xemnas. Ill text when done. Sry :(_

I sent the message and quickly hid it back in my pocket before Saix saw me. He had been watching as surveillance after pummeling us and forcing us into the library. Roxas leaned over and whispered,

"Dude, don't text! You'll get us all in trouble again!"

"Like I really care!" I shot back.

"Well, we fought back there for you! We wouldn't have done it if you hadn't of suggested it. Now Demyx and I have bruises all over the place! And you do, too, probably."

"Well, I didn't know that you sucked that bad! It's not my fault."

"Well, I'm not exactly that old!"

"I'm the same age you are and I fight better than you!" A loud _RIIIIIIPP _interrupted our fight. We turned and saw Demyx looking down a torn page of an extremely old book.

"YOU IDIOT THAT WAS AN IRREPLACEABLE BOOK!!! HOW COULD YOU HAVE RIPPED IT??????!!!!!!" I screamed, fire surrounding me.

"SHE'S RIGHT!! THERE COULDN'T HAVE BEEN THAT MUCH GLUE ON IT!! LOOK HOW MANY BOOKS THEY WENT THROUGH!! THEY WOULD HAVE TIME TO MAKE EACH PAGE THAT HARD TO TAKE APART!!!!" Roxas screamed, fire also surrounding him, but he had fiery eyes, too. Lucky...

"Ok, Ok! Calm down guys!" Demyx said. "That's one book so that's only 500 munny." I pointed to the pile of books Demyx had ripped and screamed,

"THOSE ARE ALSO IRREPLACEABLE BOOKS SO THAT'S MORE!!! LOOK, MAYBE WE SHOULD DO THE IRREPLACEABLE ONES AND YOU DO THE--" I was silenced by my phone buzzing. Roxas dumped water on the fire behind me.

"Oh, it's Sora." I took my phone out of my pocket and pressed the lock button to unlock it. But before I could read the message, someone snatched the phone out of my hand. I turned, ready to punch the livin daylights out of them, but then say that it was Saix. _Dang it. I completely forgot he was here..._

"So," he said pressing on the screen, which was probably the "View" button on the message thing, "texting to the enemy, now are we?"

"He's not my enemy! He's my friend!" Saix whipped the phone down probably before he even read the message and gave me an ugly look, scrunching his lips together.

"You dare turn traitor Organization XIII???" I stood up and got in his face.

"Well, you said it yourself! I'm not even a part of it!! So why do _I _have to stay loyal to _you_?! I could even leave if I wanted to, that wouldn't be betraying all of you! I don't even know why I'm here in the first place." He smiled.

"I'd like to see you _try_ and do that." My eyes widened but I narrowed them just as quickly.

"Where are you going?" This time he smirked.

"Away," he said, then holding up my phone, "with this." He turned and slowly walked away, knowing I was furious. I stood there and fumed, not knowing how to react. Across the room Saix was walking slower and slower mumbling: "Who are these people?" and "I didn't know it had _this _on here." Then I couldn't contain myself any longer.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and ran for Saix. He looked up and turned around, only to see me, scream, and start trying to run for his life, my cell phone in hand. But it was too late. I had already gotten close enough to him so there was no running fast enough. I leaped onto his back and tried to grab the phone out of his hands while he had to stretch his arms out as far as he could to keep it from me.

"YOU KNOW *breath* WHO THOSE PEOPLE ARE???!!!" I yelled still trying to grab the phone. He shook his head back and forth as much as he could.

"No!!!!"

"THERE MY FRIENDS *breath* THAT I'LL PROBABLY NEVER *breath* GET TO SEE AGAIN!!! AND *breath* YOU KNOW *breath* WHAT _THAT _IS????!!!!" Again he shook his said and yelled, "No!!!!"

"Well, actually it's a voice command thingy where you say like any command and it automatically does it. It's so cool, I use it all the time."

"Oh, cool! Can we test it out?"

"Sure!" I reached over his shoulder and pointed to the little mouth thingy. "Press right there." He did and the voice thing came on.

"Say a command," it said.

"Cool!" Saix exclaimed.

"Going to...Pool."

"Cool!!!" he said even louder, pointing to the screen as it went to Pool.

"I didn't know I had pool on there."

"Well now you do."

"Yep."

"This is a pretty nice cell phone. How much did it cost?"

"About 350."

"Woah. And you have that kind of munny?"

"Nope."

"Marluxia's credit card."

"Yup."

"Now, where were we?"

"Oh, yeah... GIVE ME MY FREAKIN PHONE BACK BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

"GIVE IT! GIVE IT! GIVE IT!!!!"

"LEMME GO BEFORE I GO BESERK ON YOU!!!!" I immediately jumped off his back and put my hands up like they do in basketball games when they say there was a foul. Saix bent over and wiped spit off the side off his mouth. _Gross... _He stood up straight.

"Now," he said still catching his breath. He held up the phone. "I am going to ta--AWWWWWW!!!!!! HAHAHAAAaaaaaahhhh..!" I had interrupted him with a nice rack, making him let go of the cell phone before doubling over in pain. I dropped down on the floor, catching it just in time.

"Yeah that's nice," I said getting up and looking at Saix. I walked over to Roxas and Demyx who had apparently stopped watching a long time ago and were working away at books. I looked at the six piles of books. Two were considerably small: Replaceable, and Fixed Replaceable. And two were considerably large: Irreplaceable, and Ruined Irreplaceable, from Demyx before. There was also Fixed Irreplaceable (from Roxas, who was doing a great job), and Ruined Replaceable, but those were both about medium to the others.

I sat down.

"So, how we doin?" Without looking at me, Roxas dropped a smallish stack of books in front of me, then got back to work.

"What are these?"

"Irreplaceable. We're doing those since Demyx can't handle any of them."

"Right, gotcha." I got to work, but Roxas just stopped his and looked at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna do something about him?" he asked pointing to Saix who was still on the floor.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot." I opened a portal below him and he dropped through.

"Where'd you send him?" I went back to taking the pages apart and smiled.

"Larxene's."

----

Hoo-rah! Next update will be as soon as I can. :)


	8. Laser Tag? I'm in

I ran and grabbed the munny off the ground before it disappeared by getting smaller. You know, I've never understood that. I mean,why doesn't it just stay there? It doesn't really make any sense, munny shrinking down to nothing after a certain amount of time. But anyway, you get what I'm saying. I grabbed it before it disappeared and shouted, "Two hundred and fifty four!!"

"Claire," Roxas said on the other side of the little square area we were in as he slashed at a heartless with his Keyblade, "remember what we said earlier?" I cocked my head to the side. He grabbed some munny. "We said to say the munny you have in total in your head, NOT...out loud."

"Why not?"

"Because some people don't like-OH, WHY AM I TREATING YOU LIKE A CHILD?! YOU'RE THE SAME FREAKIN AGE AS I AM!!!" I stuck my thumb towards the Melodious Nocturne who was screaming: DANCE, WATER, DANCE!!! over and over again, jumping up and down.

"But we have to treat _him_ like a seven year old, and I thought you were older than me."

"What? I'm not older than you."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Thirteen."

"Oh my God! Are you kidding me??!!"

"Nope."

"Oh...Oh my God..."

"Yeah, I think I'm a little old for my age, too."

"What? Are not. You act like Demyx most of the time, meaning you act like a seven year old."

"Yeah, but some times I can be more mature than _Saix_." Roxas just looked at me with a blank face for what was like forever, and I did the same. Then at the same time we burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Yeah right!" Roxas said holding his stomach. I kept laughing and wiped at tear.

"Yeah, that's totally never gonna happen!"

"Haha! Yeah!" He ended his laughter while I still tried to calm mine down. "Oh, and Claire?" I wiped another tear.

"Hoooooo. Yeah?"

"There's like a swarm of heartless around you." I looked around at the ground below me, and low-and-behold, there was a swarm of heartless surrounding me. Some of them had even started trying to climb my legs.

"Oh, thanks." I stuck my baton out in front of me and shouted, "FIRE!!!" Fire encircled me knocking all the little shadow heartless off and away from me, killing most of them. I quickly grabbed as much munny as I could, but I wasn't fast enough and I lost about a quarter of it. "Dang it!" Roxas picked up another one munny.

"Hey, I think we should count up how much we have now," he said.

"Yeah, that probably a good idea," I answered, walking over to him. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I shouted, "HEY, DEMYX!!" to where Demyx had drifted off to while fighting, which was pretty far. He stopped in the middle of playing his sitar and looked across the way to me along with his little water clones and the heartless, too. I pointed a couple of times to a random large building's roof and he nodded. I was about to create my own portal, but Roxas made one first and stepped aside.

"After you, young lady," he said bowing. I smiled and walked ahead of him, but right before going into the portal I grabbed one of his spikes from the top of his head that was just begging to be grabbed and dragged him in with me. We came out of the second portal as soon as we stepped into the first. I stuffed my hands into my pockets and scooped out all the munny I had gotten and dumped it all in front of us. Roxas did the same. Demyx appeared and followed what he saw we had done.

I looked down at the hundreds of one munny.

"How much did we need again?"

"Six thousand," Roxas answered.

"And how much is here?"

"...I think we should probably go to the Bank That Never Was," Demyx suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I dumped the last of the munny into the machine.

"Your total comes out to..." Anticipation!! "four thousand, nine hundred, and seventy four."

"Wow! That was fast!" I said.

"It took us all day," Roxas replied.

"How do you know? It's night like all the time." He raised his arm.

"I have a watch."

"Oh. That helps."

"So...How much do we have left to get?" Demyx asked. Roxas punched the numbers into some random calculator.

"One thousand, twenty six."

"Then let's go kill us twenty six more heartless," I said.

"_One thousand._"

"Shut up, I heard you fine."

"We're not gonna steal if that's what your thinking!!" Demyx yelled.

"I'm right here! And I'm pretty sure someone like Marluxia has some extra munny," I said with a mischievous look.

"I thought you just recently stole some from him," Roxas said.

"Well you think of someone else that's got a lot of munny!"

"We're not stealing!!!" Demyx yelled even louder. Roxas and I both held our ears.

"Well, it's already super late-Roxas what time is it?"

"11:42."

"It's already super late and- Wait. How is the bank still open?"

"We close at midnight!" some lady from behind the desk across the way yelled.

"Seriously?" I asked, looking her direction. She nodded her head.

"Cool! Anyway, it's already super late and Ive gotta go see Sora tomorrow so we can find Riku! So I'm not gonna waste my time killing a thousand more shadow heartless, thank you very much!!"

"Fine! But I'm not going to be the one who steals!" Demyx said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Roxas, can you go out and get the twenty six more we need real fast?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He walked out, and after a minute or so he came back with his arms full of munny.

"Alright let's cash this in!" I said taking some of the munny off of Roxas' hands along with Demyx.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thanks!" I said and picked up the giant piece of munny that was bigger than all of our heads by 3 times. "Ok...llllet's go," I said struggling balance myself. I tipped over from side to side, and in the end, Roxas carried it out.

Once we got back to the castle, Roxas and I went off while Demyx just went to sleep. Chicken. It was dark, but a few windows down the hall would let in some of the light from the freaky heart shaped moon. We tiptoed silently down the hallway. It abruptly ended and turned left. We stopped, not knowing if someone was around the corner or not. Roxas looked at me and I nodded my head.

The keyblade appeared in his hands and he quietly walked up to the corner and peeked around it. Not even a second later Xigbar and Xaldin jumped out from behind it and started shooting us with laser guns, laughing.

"Yeah! We got 'em, dude!" Xigbar shouted, hi-fiving Xaldin. The had on vests with multiple targets on them and their guns were attached to them by a cord. I could see a small red light coming from behind the top of the guns, shining into their faces. I got into a thinking stance.

"Hey...," I started. "You guys are playing laser tag, aren't you?" They nodded.

"You guys aren't playing?" Xaldin asked.

"Well, we would be if we knew about it," Roxas answered.

"Where were you guys, then? Axel got into Mansex's office while he and Saix were gone and used the intercom to announce it," Xaldin explained.

"We were out killing heartless for calling him what you just called him," said Roxas.

"Oh really? That sucks."

"Yeah, and we were just about to steal a thousand munny from Marluxia to finish paying for Zexion books," I said.

"Zexion's books?" Xigbar asked, a little confused.

"Long story."

"Well, I've got about a thousand in my room, do you little dudes want it?" he asked. Roxas and I looked at each other, surprised and excited at the same time. We turn our heads back to Xigbar and Xaldin and nodded like a million times. He smiled.

"Sweet. Now you guys can play."

0-0-0-0-0

"Teams!!" Axel shouted, standing up. "Roxas, Claire. Xigbar, Xaldin. Marluxia, Larxene. Iceralx, Me. Everyone got it?"

"Got it!" we all said. He walked around, handing us our equipment.

"Alright, I need to tell you guys the rules. First, I'm giving out earphones for you and your teammate so you can communicate with each other." He gave Roxas and I our earphone, vest and gun and continued on to Larxene and Marluxia. I stuck my earphone in and slipped my vest on over my head. "If you feel like betraying your teammate, I'm sorry...you can do it if it pleases you." Larxene smirked at Marluxia and practically started crying. "I've reset the points since Roxas and Claire are joining now. The limits of the castle are the entrance to the end of The Maze of Halls that Never Was."

"Don't you mean 'that Never Were?'" I asked geared up and ready to roll.

"No," he answered blankly. "Does everyone agree to that amount of space?" We all nodded our heads. He stuck on his vest. "Good. Now, all of us have exactly one minute to hide, and no portals please. Starting...NOW!!!!" The small light was turned off and we all dashed off to find a hiding place in the dark.

Roxas and I went left and payed no attention to the rest of the Nobodies running off wherever.

"Upstairs! Upstairs!!!" I whispered loudly as we came to a big stairwell to the left. He skidded and fell as I tripped on the first two stairs. With one hand holding myself up just from the glass stair and one holding my laser gun, I turned my head around and whispered, "Get up!"

"Ugh..."

"Come on!" I picked myself up and jumped down to help him off the floor. He lifted like a rag doll and gave no effort to get up whatsoever. "You should probably get some new boots. Seems like the traction's gone," I tugged on his arm and lifted maybe half of his left side of his body. Then dropping his hand, I said, "And maybe a workout." He lay there face down, looking dead. I sighed and bent down to his ear.

"Roxas," I whispered. He grunted questionably in reply. "we have like thirty seconds before our time's up. So, I really need you to get up RIGHT NOW!!!!!" I screamed right in his ear unsuspectingly. He jolted and scrambled up as best he could. "Retard..." I mumbled.

"I heard that. You better watch it," he somewhat threatened in a tired voice after getting up and following me up the stairs.

"Oooo! I'm so scared. Mr. Icantturnacorner..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, you heard me! A car could turn on an icy road better than you."

"And I've heard better insults from Vexen!"

"Like you could do any better." I heard his footsteps stop and I turned around to see why. Two _BEW's _went off and both Roxas' and my guns made a sad tune.

"Who's there?!" I shouted, trying to make my voice sound like I wasn't scared at the moment. I strained to see why Roxas was moving around and grunting. Axel had him by the hood. Iceralx stood next to him waiting for her fifteen second limit to finish so she could shoot us again. I immediately reacted.

"What's the matter, Roxas? Can't run away?" Axel snickered. I pushed Axel out of the way from Roxas, and he stumbled down the stairs, yanking Roxas with him only for a second. Iceralx gasped. Just then, Roxas' and my gun went off again. _Who was that?? It hasn't even been fifteen seconds! _Then Roxas looked up and shouted: They're up there!

My head shot up and I saw Xigbar attached to the top of the super high ceiling and Xaldin floating on one of his whirlwind things. Since Roxas had yelled out that he had spotted them, they disappeared into portals.

"What? Axel said no portals!" I said to Roxas. He just shook his head and shrugged.

"No, I said no portals for hiding, not for in the middle of the game," Axel said, him and Iceralx both pointing their guns at us. I turned on him.

"What?? Axel, you better not--" They shot us and disappeared before I could say any more. I sighed and turned back to Roxas. He had the same depressed look on his face as I did. I tried to smile.

"Well...At least we haven't gotten shot by all of the groups yet," I said right when Larxene ran by the stairwell and shot me and ran off. Marluxia did the same a few seconds later, except it was with me again, not Roxas. I looked down.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll share that point with you."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"And the winners are me and Iceralx!!" Axel rejoiced. We all sat there depressed. I heard Xigbar mutter to Xaldin.

"I knew you should of shot better."

"Cram it."

"So!" Axel continued. "Iceralx and I both get to decide what you'll do for us."

"You never said that!" I complained.

"Well, now I am! First of all, you all will do my laundry for one month." We all groaned. "Each team gets one week. Annnnndd, the team with the lowest score gets the last week free," he said giving an evil smile in our direction. My hands hit my forehead. Axel stepped back and let Iceralx come up in the middle of our small circle.

"Well...all I really want...is to hear Claire's mysterious story of how she got here." Roxas looked at me. I was taken aback. She had remembered about it this whole time and was just waiting to ask me about it.

"I...I...uh...um I...er...uh..." I stuttered.

"Tomorrow," Axel interrupted. All heads turned away from me to him. "She'll tell it tomorrow. Demyx'll get mad if she tells it again without him." I sighed with much relief.

"But, I--!" Iceralx started. Axel ignored her.

"Tomorrow after lunch," he told me. I nodded. We all got up and Roxas and I told everyone "good game". Then, telling each other good night, we went into our own portals into our bedrooms. Once I got in my room, I fell on my beanbag and crashed.

------

Haha! As I was re-reading the chappy I realized that I'd type an icy road and Roxas said Vexen! Ahaha! That was funny! Like, "Irony!!!" But like, non-supposed irony. That's funny stuff people.

So, for you people who're like, "Where the heck is Riku?!?!!!!" Just to let you know...it may be a few chapters before we see him again :( Sad! I know! So many fillers, so many angry people. You poor sad Riku fans. Sad Riku fans...

Also, sorry it's been taking me a while to upload. Since school's started it's been barely any time on the computer for me. So, like, I'm doing on story at a time and I used to have a pattern but that's like totally gone now. I've updated two on my Naruto one but only one here so it's like really cunfuzling. And there are so many distracting things like Kingdom Heats 358/2 days coming out yesterday! Now, don't you feel like a nerd when you stay up till' midnight just to get it? I did that, and boy did I feel like a nerd...Mk! Long talk! Review, favorite, whatever you feel like. No pressure or anything :) See y'all next chapt!


	9. Pizza & Trick or treating

Idk. Maybe I should make this partly T...

-----

About ten in the morning on Halloween

"Oooo! Zexion reads that same book!" I said pointing to the computer screen.

"What? Twilight?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah!" Then, as if on cue, Zexion walked in with Twilight in his hands.

"What are you two doing?" he asked obnoxiously.

"Watching Demyx time," I replied, staring at the screen. His face came down to the side of mine and I jumped a little. He squinted.

"That's not Demyx...or Axel."

"Well, duh."

"Yeah, it's not like I'd be that stupid," Demyx retorted stupidly. Zexion looked at me and I shrugged. He straitened back up.

"Well, the only reason I came over here is because it's almost lunch time." I looked at my watch: 10:17

"Uh...I think my watch is about two hours behind..."

"Likely."

"Oh well. Come on, Demyx. Let's go eat," I said tugging on his shoulder. He waved me away.

"Not right this second. This episode's almost done."

"Now!" I said and pressed escape twice. Both screens went off and The Castle That Never Was wallpaper popped up.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" he shouted, grabbing the screen with tears coming out of his eyes. I sighed.

"Zexion, what are we having for lunch?" I asked.

"I believe Xigbar is cooking fish sticks." He stopped and blinked a couple of times, thinking about what he had just said, wondering if he had gotten that right. Then his eyes turned back to me concluding that was so.

"Ah! YAAAAAAAAAAYY!!!" Demyx yelled happily like a young child. Then he ran past us super fast, making both of our hair whip past the other way. Zexion looked blank as his hair fell back over his eye and became solid again. I patted mine down and said: "Man, I wish my hair was like yours. Always stays so perfect." He shrugged.

"Oh. And by the way, do you have my six thousand munny?" A smirk came across my lips. I slowly walked over next to him and said near his ear: "Maybe I do....maybe I don't."

"Claire!" I turned on my tiptoes.

"Ok, Ok! I'm just kiddin." He waited and I just stood there. Soon enough he couldn't take it anymore.

"Well...where is it?!"

"I dunno," I said playfully and turned back around. He grabbed my shoulder and forced me to face him.

"Dang it, Claire! Where is it?!" he shouted in my face. I stuck my hands up.

"Ok, Ok! Roxas has it. Ask him. God, you have to get so pushy about it." He let me go and I jogged off over to the kitchen without waiting for him. When I got there I saw Xigbar holding out a flat pan thing with uncooked fish sticks on them. Axel put his hand under them and fire shot up. Xigbar smiled and set the pan down.

"Ok! Lunch is ready!!" he shouted between cupped hands. I stomped over to them, somewhat angry. Demyx of course was the first one to run over and stick out his plate for two slightly burnt fish sticks to be dropped onto it by a pair of tongs. He looked at it. Then back at them.

"That's it?" he asked. Xigbar turned red with anger.

"Listen, dude. I didn't exactly feel like cooking today, so go to the table and eat your freakin fish sticks that I worked my *beep* off to make!" he yelled. Axel stood beside Xigbar, and plugged the ear that was closest to him with his finger.

"Hey!" I interrupted. They all looked at me. "First of all, Xigbar! This is kinda has to be PG. You know, YOU CAN"T CUSS!! Second of all, you didn't work your *beep* to make those, Axel did! Right, Axel?!"

"I-er...I guess... It didn't really-"

"Third of all. No one's gonna' fill up on two fish sticks! You must be stupid or something." Axel raised his hand.

"I can fill up on two fish sticks," he said. I turned around and headed for the fridge.

"Where are you going?" Xigbar asked.

"Getting the leftover pizza that that chicken of a pizza boy dropped," I said, opening the fridge.

--Flashback!--

Pizza dude: *rings doorbell*

Claire: *opens the door but stays behind it*

Pizza dude: Hello? *takes a step in*

Claire: *jumps out* HA!!

Pizza dude: *drops pizza and runs off screaming*

Claire: It was just a joke!

--End Flashback :(--

I took the pizza out of the microwave as Axel walked over to me.

"You had free pizza and you didn't tell me?"

"Well...no. Why would I have to?"

"Well, how many boxes did you get?"

"...Four..." I took a bite of one of the pepperoni pizza's slices.

"You had four boxes of pizza and you ate three of them?!!!?"

"No! One for me, one for Roxas, and one for Demyx!"

"Why didn't you give one to me?!"

"You never came for game night!!"

"Crap! I knew I was forgetting something!"

"We have it every Wednesday! Ever since Roxas came." The last piece of the crust traveled quickly into my mouth.

"Well, I want one!"

"Well, fine!" I said with my mouth full. "If ya wan pizza so ba goh get te oder one in the refrigerator!" Axel wiped something wet from under his eye, his face looking somewhat disgusted.

"Wait. There's another one?" he asked. I swallowed and shrugged.

"I only ordered four pizzas, but I think he might of been carrying another person's or something. He dropped five."

"Alriiiight!" He high-fived the hand I hadn't touched the greasy pizza with and strode over to the fridge.

"Wow. That was a sudden change of mood," I commented. Axel smiled as he took the pizza out and walked back over next to me to microwave it.

"Well, when I get my way it always makes me happy," he said, pushing "Sensor Reheat" and "Start". I rolled my eyes and took a bite of the next slice.

"Just like Roxas?" He looked at me.

"What?" I nodded toward Roxas, who was standing there with a plate of two fish sticks and a mouth wide open. Axel bit his lip, then pointed to me.

"Claire said I could have it!!!" he shouted. Roxas' head turned accusingly towards me. I sighed.

"Ok, fine. I'll give you a slice of mine," I said.

"No way!" he snarled. "You said I could have all of the other one; the one AXEL'S eating."

"I told Demyx that too, and he's not complaining," I argued calmly. Very soon, the calmness would not last.

"He got, like, his favorite thing in the world to eat!"

"That's true," Axel said to me, waving a slice of his pizza around and taking a bite. I steamed.

"Grrr!!! Fine!" I threw the half eaten slice of pizza at Roxas' face. "I'm tired of arguing with everyone about pizza! Eat to your delight, Roxas!" I stomped past him. "I'm not even hungry anymore." I passed by Xemnas who had six fish sticks on his plate. _Hm...trick-or-treating sounds good._

"Claire, where are you going?" I heard him call behind me. Without stopping I said just loud enough for him to hear: "Can't tell you."

"Claire, as your Superior, I order you to stop and tell me where you are trying to go without permission!" I stopped and looked behind me. _Far enough to run away from an old man. Eh, let's give it a shot. _I stood there a few seconds. Tension built up before I bolted around the corner shouting: "NO!!!"

The rest of the organization stood there in the kitchen watching Xemnas start running after me and disappearing around the corner. Axel took a bite of pizza.

"She's just tryin' to get outa' telling her story," he said to Roxas, who had my pizza now.

"Probably."

I ran as fast as I could, you know, just in case Xemnas was actually a good runner. Seriously, he's the leader of Organization XIII, the best Nobody there is, give him some credit. So anyway, I was running super fast until stupid Saix came out of a portal in the middle of the hallway; right in front of me! With quick reflexes, I swerved around the right of him and right as I came next to him I said, "Loser."

Once I was a few meters away, I heard someone fall down. Turning around I saw no one, not Saix, not Xemnas. Focusing on getting out of the castle, I turned back to look ahead and tried to stop myself as quickly as I could. Black filled my view and I hit Xemnas' hard abdomen. (Dude, he's like ten feet tall, it's not like I'd hit his neck/collarbone.)

His large hand grabbed the top of my head and pulled it out of his cloak. I wearily let my head get tilted as far up as it could go to see his face. Saix stood beside him.

"Claire," Xemnas started. "I really don't want to have to tie you up everywhere you go." I shook my head.

"No, I wouldn't really like that either," I replied. "That's why they invented portals. ...Wow, that made no sense." I created a portal surrounding myself and warped to the other side, right out of his hand.

"Curse you, Saix!" Xemnas yelled. "Why did you let me teach her that?!"

0-0-0-0-0

"Trick-or-treating?"

"Sha'!"

"Gee, you're very 'Sha y' today."

"Shut up, Kairi."

"First of all, Claire, why would you rather go trick-or-treating instead of looking for Riku?"

"Well... how do you know we won't find him while we're trick-or-treating, _Sora_?"

"Yeah, like we're really going to find him in some random house!" he yelled.

"...Are you pissed off at me 'cause I haven't helped you and Namine?" He folded his arms and looked away..

"Well, I don't know, Claire. It depends on if you were actually _busy _or not," Sora shot.

"I was!! Well...most of the time." He turned back on me.

"See?! You don't care about me, Riku, _or _Namine!" He shouted.

"What made you think that??!!"

"You left Namine thinking that it was all her fault for losing Riku!" My eyes widened.

"It's true," Kairi said. "She's been with me, crying pretty much all day every day since." I hadn't even thought about Namine. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about her at all. Sora saw how regretful I looked tried to look at little nicer.

"Hey. Well, I guess if you want to go trick-or-treating, that sounds good. Although it _is _for little kids..." That had me perked up.

"Really??"

"Sure." I looked at Kairi, who didn't seem too excited.

"So, do you wanna' go?" I asked. "I mean, you know..." She just shrugged.

"Sure. I guess," was the blank answer.

0-0-0-0-0

Fifteen houses. Lots of candy.

"Oh god! My bag's too heavy!" I said as we walked along the sidewalk. Trick-or-treating back on Earth sounded pretty cool to all of us, so that's where we ended up. Sora dressed up in Roxas' Twilight outfit and even did his hair well enough to actually look like him. Kairi, of course, dressed up as Namine (Nobodies, others...I think you'd get the picture...). And me, I decided to be an evil Miley Cyrus. Lot's of people actually liked my costume!

We walked up to the next house and rang the doorbell. Once it opened Sora was pretty much the only one to yell: "Trick-or-treat!" I was too busy trying to get a good hold of my bag. Kairi just didn't care and stuck her bag out. When I looked up at the candy person, it wasn't an adult, but a girl about our age.

She had an extremely fake smile on, it looked kind of evil. But...I guess that's Halloween.

"Hello, Roxas, Namine...um..." She looked at me puzzled. "Zombie...girl?"

"Heh. Close, Evil Miley Cyrus," I answered, trying not to look intimidated by her facial expression. She gave us some candy.

"Thanks, man!" Sora said, looking in his bag like an excited child. Her evil smile faded.

"I'm a girl," she retorted. Sora looked back at her.

"Yeah, I knew that. That's just what people say." She quickly put on her smile again.

"Ok, yeah. Sorry!" Her high pitched voice also gave me a creepy feeling. "Hey, why don't you guys come in?" This surprised us big time. I looked at Sora and Kairi with the, 'NOOO!!!!' face. They nodded.

"Uh...that's Ok. We can't really go...into other people's houses," Sora said, his eyes turning towards me between every other word. The girl looked at Kairi.

"Yeah, you look the weakest," she said before grabbing Kairi by the top of her dress and yanking her in the house.

"Sora!" she screeched. Sora and I starting running in after her, but the door was slammed shut in our faces. We looked at each other.

"This girl's a freaking kidnapper!!" I exclaimed. "I knew there was something wrong with her from the start!"

"Really? Me too!" Sora said. "We need to get her out-" He was interrupted by a scream, which of course was Kairi.

"This way!" I shouted. We dropped our bags and ran to the side of the house to the window I thought might of been the room they were in. Sora summoned his Keyblade and broke the window. We jumped through and saw the girl holding Kairi with her hand over her mouth. Kairi struggled frantically in her arms, but couldn't get free.

"Let her go!" Sora demanded, getting into his fighting stance. The girl loosened up on Kairi and she broke free, running over to Sora and getting behind him. The girl smiled broadly.

"I knew it! You are the real Sora!" He didn't budge, only glared. She looked at Kairi. "And obviously, you're the real Kairi." Then me. "And, I don't know who _you_ are."

"You don't have to get sassy about it, freak," I replied. She glared at me, then turned it to Sora, who hadn't moved.

"You obviously want to fight me," she said. "Buuuuut, that may not be a very good idea."

"Oh yeah? Why not?" he shot.

"'Cause, if you do, Riku might not be in very good condition when you try to save him."

---

Ok, sorry my Halloween special is kinda a few days off but not that far, right? Sooooooo, HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!!! :DDDD Feel free to review, favorite and all that others stuffs on the bottom :)


	10. Saving Riku and Myself

Last time:

"_This way!" I shouted. We dropped our bags and ran to the side of the house to the window I thought might of been the room they were in. Sora summoned his Keyblade and broke the window. We jumped through and saw the girl holding Kairi with her hand over her mouth. Kairi struggled frantically in her arms, but couldn't get free._

"_Let her go!" Sora demanded, getting into his fighting stance. The girl loosened up on Kairi and she broke free, running over to Sora and getting behind him. The girl smiled broadly._

"_I knew it! You are the real Sora!" He didn't budge, only glared. She looked at Kairi. "And obviously, you're the real Kairi." Then me. "And, I don't know who you are."_

"_You don't have to get sassy about it, freak," I replied. She glared at me, then turned it to Sora, who hadn't moved._

"_You obviously want to fight me," she said. "Buuuuut, that may not be a very good idea."_

"_Oh yeah? Why not?" he shot._

"_'Cause, if you do, Riku might not be in very good condition when you try to save him."_

Now

The Keyblade dropped to the floor.

"Wh....Where....WHERE'S RIKU?!" came the scream from Sora. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I never said I knew where he was," she replied calmly. Kairi held up fists.

"Like you can bring us in here, tell us you'll hurt Riku, then say you don't even know where he is?! You've got to be freakin kidding me!!" The girl shrugged again. That pissed Kairi off. "You tell us how you got Riku and where he is right now!"

"And why!" I added so we would get the whole story.

"Ok," she said. "Well...I am the biggest fan of Kingdom Hearts you will ever know. That incident you had in the mall- I was there." We all breathed in quickly at the exact same time and kept our mouths open. She adored our surprisement (is that a word??).

"Yes, I was there. I saw Riku get spotted first, then Sora. I ran with the rest of the fans to get to you and ended up being the only one to hitch a ride on the Gummi Ship." Kairi and I breathed in again, but Sora just stood there, his anger piling up. "Once you landed, I went out to hide. Luckily, you four, not Kairi, came out on your gay little skateboards and I ambushed you. Namine and Riku had both fallen behind, so I took advantage of the moment and pushed Namine off her skateboard."

_My skateboard._

"I took it off the ground, knocked Riku out with it and took him back with me here."

"How'd you get back here?" I asked. "You have to have a Gummi Ship."

"I used the Heartless' path."

"What?! You can't use that path! It's like...deadly!" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"Hehe! How do you know I'm not a Heartless anyway?" I thought for a moment, but she didn't wait for me. "Well, I'm not. But I'll never tell you how I got through!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

"You evil child..."

"Yeah," Sora said. "Evil enough to go to-"

"Sora!" Kairi interrupted. Sora stopped and didn't say anything else.

"Well," the girl said. "I think that's enough wasted time, no?" I took a step forward.

"Wait just a-" The lights went out before I could finish. I looked around franticly and clutched Sora's shoulder. I felt his hand hold mine tightly.

"S-Sora..." Kairi whispered. "Sora, I-" she screamed and said nothing more.

"Kairi!" I shouted. Sora squeezed my hand even tighter. My eyes started adjusting to the darkness, and I could see a faint outline of Sora and his Keyblade in his hand. All of the sudden a long pole came out of the darkness about to strike Sora in the head.

"Sora!" I yelled. He let go of my hand and blocked the attack with his weapon. I had nothing to fight with, so I was stuck standing there, useless. I focused on finding where the girl was before she could attack again. My eyes wouldn't adjust fast enough.

"Claire, look out!" Sora shouted, then everything went black.

0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up strapped to a chair by ropes. My head pounded. It felt like someone had banged a pole on it as hard as they could. Oh wait...

"Claire, are you awake?"

"Huh?" I turned my head to see who had asked me. It was Riku. He smiled weakly. He had also been tied to a chair. His hair dropped in front of his face, and his aqua green eyes looked tired.

"Oh my god! Riku! You're here!!" I exclaimed. He shrugged.

"I...kinda have been for awhile now." he replied. Then it hit me. Riku had been here for about five days or more. Maybe even a week. What had she done to him?

"Oh! It's all my fault! Riku, I'm so sorry! Xemnas wouldn't let me get out of the castle. A bunch of things just kept popping up and...No! It's just all my fault! Namine, she...that's my fault too! I shouldn't have been so stupid! I should have been able to fight the little brat off with my hands. I'm too weak to save you! I'm too weak for anything! I-"

"Hey." I looked back at him. "It's not your fault. Quit putting yourself down so low. You're an awesome fighter, I would know." He smiled. "_I _should have been able to fight the 'brat' off when we were outside. Heh. You and Sora were way ahead of us. You wouldn't have known. I'm the one who should be working on my younger girl fighting."

"But, still I-"

"Hey. Shut up." I sighed.

"Fine. Where's Sora and Kairi?" I asked him.

"I think in separate rooms. I think she doesn't know that we know each other that well." I smiled.

"Well...do you have any idea where she is right now?" Riku shook his head.

"No." Then the door slammed open.

"Right here! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" the evil girl laughed. "I guess since you two actually do know each other, I'll have to do some interrogating."

"Oh, God, no."

0-0-0-0-0-0

I sat in the same chair as before, just in a different room, away from Riku. The girl sat in a chair in front of me with a clipboard in hand.

"So...Claire!" I leaned back.

"This is retarded, just 'cause I know Riku doesn't mean you have to interrogate me about him."

"You don't make the rules! This is my house! I make all the rules and ask all the questions!! GOT IT?"

"Whatever, Your Majesty." She smiled evilly...again.

"Good. First question. How long have you known Riku?"

"You know, why aren't you asking the others about him?"

"I ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM YOU IDIOT!!"

"Ok!!! Geeze!"

"Answer the question!"

"Since I was like eleven."

"LIES!!"

"Fine! Ten..."

"Good." _Freak. How'd she know? _"Have you ever kissed?"

"What?!"

"Answer the question!"

"No!"

"Hugged?"

"Yeah." She scowled.

"Went on a date?"

"Where is this coming from??" She glared at me. "What would you consider a date?" Her mouth fell open.

"You have not!"

"Well...!"

"You will pay for taking my Riku!"

"Whatever! He's my friend. I can do whatever I want with him!"

"You mean you...!"

"Aww! God, no!"

"Good. So, how did you two meet?"

"Uh...can we save that for the story telling chapter?"

"NO!!"

"I landed on his island!"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!"

"Fine...For the sake of future chapters."

"Thank you."

"That's it. My heartless will show you out back to your room."

"Heartless?"

"I happened to be quite attracting to the Heartless on my way back."

"Hmph...that was probably Riku," I mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever. Tiny! Get in here!" A Large Armor heartless walked into the room. "Show this freak to back to her room, and bring Riku to me afterwards." I swung back around to face her.

"What are you going to do with Riku?!"

"That would be none of your business," she replied.

"No. Whatever you're going to do with him I'm not letting you!"

"Oh yeah? So how are you going to stop me?" The heartless' heartless hands wrapped around my arms, picking me up off the floor.

"Dang it!" I said kicking the air. "Let me down!" She smirked and shook her head. "Grrrrrr!!!" The heartless turned around, carried me out the door and into the room Riku had been left alone in. It untied Riku and I sat in the other chair next to him.

"Riku!" I whispered before he got up. "Get your keyblade and kill this dude."

"I can't, she took it," he answered, walking over to the giant.

"What? Can't you just summon it back?" He shook his head.

"No. She thought of that." He held up his wrist. It had a small bracelet on it.

"Crap!"

"I know..." He walked out the door and it was shut and locked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sora's POV

"Sora, we have to get out and find Claire."

"I know that." I shut my eyes and tried to think, but Kairi interrupted.

"You know, she forgot that I have a Keyblade." I looked at her and smiled back.

"I love you."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku's POV (Wow, that was quick)

"So...Riku!"

"What?" I answered.

"I have some questions for you, and just to let you know, all of them will be the same as your friend's so I hope for your sake all of the answers you give me will be the same as hers." I didn't look at her.

"Whatever."

"First question. How long have you known Claire?"

"Since we were about six."

"Thought so. Have you two kissed?"

"...Yeah."

"WHAT?!"

"It's true."

"You traitor!  
"Excuse me?!"

"Whatever. Next question. Have you hugged?"

"Like a million times."

"Grrrrr. Have you been on a date?"

"Yeah."

"How did you two meet?"

"She landed on my island."

"Hmph."

"So were all the answers the same?" I asked tying to act bored.

"Can't tell you. Go away." The large heartless from earlier came back and I walked out of the room back to where Claire was left all alone. She smiled at the floor.

"Hm...I wish all those questions she asked me didn't make me think so hard about me and you," she said. I walked over and sat next to her.

"I didn't know there _was_ anything about me and you," I answered, smirking at her. She jerked and kept her eyes away from me. I could tell her cheeks were bright red. I bent down to see her face. "Hey, it's Ok. You don't have to be embarrassed. Lots of girls like me and you just happen to be one of them, including this other freak," I joked.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Claire's POV

Is that true? That I'm just another girl? Wait, no. I don't even like Riku. Sure we've done stuff together, but we're only friends...he says...I guess he would be right. If he doesn't like me then...

0-0-0-0-0-0

Riku's POV

Claire's face darkened. Crap. I didn't mean that! She must have taken it that I didn't like her, but that's not true! Ever since she ended up on the islands I felt something for her. More than what I used to for Kairi. More than anything. Why do I have to make things turn bad all the time? I should just shut up. No...I can't leave it like this.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Claire's POV

Riku turned and faced me. His hand touched my cheek softly and tilted my face toward his.

"Listen," he said. "I like you, a lot. I don't know if you feel the same way but..." Riku's eyes closed as he leaned in closer and closer to me. _Wow. Big change in feelings right there, huh?_

Voice in my head (VIMH): Just kiss him!

I leaned in towards him and closed my eyes also. LEAN, LEAN, LEAN!!!

_**BAMM!!!**_ The door slammed open and we both snapped out of our positions. _Dang! I was this close!_

Sora ran in with a flowery Keyblade and Kairi right behind him. I jumped out of my chair.

"Sora!" I exclaimed, and ran up to hug him. "You got out!" I grabbed his head and kissed his forehead. Then Kairi pushed me out of the way and blocked me from Sora. I ignored her and pushed Riku in front of them. "Look, it's Riku!"

"Riku!" Kairi said half joyful, half relieved. She hugged him tightly.

"Hey, Kai," he said. Sora shook his head.

"Man, Riku. How many times do we gotta' go looking for you?" he asked. Riku chuckled.

"I don't know. But I don't think you should be acting all high and mighty. You're the one holding the girly Keyblade."

"Ah. Tushe (sp?)," he replied, smiling.

"We should go," Kairi said. We nodded and started out the door.

"Not just yet!" the evil girl's voice shouted. She stood ahead in the hallway with her giant heartless. Sora squinted his eyes. He ran up to the Large Amor, jumped up, and jammed Kairi's Keyblade into its head. It immediately disappeared. Sora started walking back and Riku ran past him and held up his wrist. Sora stuck his Keyblade out and broke the bracelet. Riku summoned his Keyblade and whacked the girl across the chest, knocking her down. He pointed it at her neck.

"No!!" she shouted. Riku's eyes widened and he froze.

"Riku! What is it?" I asked.

"This thing isn't a girl, its a Heartless."

"What!?" we all yelled simultaneously. I stood next to Riku and looked down at the girl.

"You lied," I said.

"So what if I did?" she shot back.

"Going back through the Heartless' path...they got you didn't they?" She looked away. "How do you still have control over your body?"

"Like I have to tell you!" I gave a disgusted look. "I...I won't let you have Riku!!" Her eyes turned black and her teeth pointed. "No! I WON'T!!!" she snarled wildly. The next thing I knew she had jumped on top of me and tried clawing at my face. I screamed and kicked, but couldn't get her off. But before she could kill me, she just disappeared. I looked up ad saw Sora standing over me. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Thanks, Sora."

"Well, I guess that's the end of that," Riku said.

"Yeah!" I stuck my hand up and everyone hi-fived it.

"Alright, let's go," Sora said.

"Ok." I stuck my hand out and formed a portal. Sora shook his head.

"Let's take the Gummi Ship," he suggested.

"Why??"

"Because...we just escaped from a psychotic girl. Let's have some time to relax," he answered. I sighed.

"Fine..." Riku smiled at me. _Ok...kinda awkward. _

VIMH: I think someone likes you!

_Hm..._

We got into the ship and I sat down in one of the back chairs. Riku walked over and sat next to me out of all of the other fifteen seats there were. I saw Sora smirk as he started up the ship. I folded my arms and didn't put my seatbelt on. Kairi walked by me, pulled it, and let go for it to whack me on the face. I braced myself for impact, but it didn't hit me. I opened my eyes and saw Riku holding it.

"Want to put this on?" I blushed and looked away.

"No..." He pulled it across my chest and buckled it in. I hit him playfully on the arm.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be safe," he said.

"Yeah whatever. I'll do whatever I want," I replied closer to his face. He stared into my eyes.

"Like kiss me for a second time?" he asked, getting even closer and making me move back. He closed his eyes again and kept leaning in closer. I pushed on his forehead and made him move back.

"Wait. Second??"

"Well...yeah."

"Riku, I have never kissed you before." His eyes shifted back and forth.

"Yeah...don't you remember?"

"Um...No."

"What? We totally kissed! How could you forget about something like that?" he asked.

"How could you make up something like that?"

"I didn't!"

"Then how come I don't remember it?!" He stuck his hands up.

"I don't know!"

"We've never kissed!"

"Yes! Tell her, guys!" he yelled to Sora and Kairi. They both stayed turned around.

"Nope," Sora said. "We're not getting involved."

"But you guys know-" Kairi turned her chair around.

"Listen, Riku. It's obvious that you and Claire are having some boyfriend girlfriend problem, so we think you guys should handle it yourself. That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They don't look to their friends to prove each other wrong, they work it out themselves."

"That's right," Sora agreed, still looking ahead.

"Since when were you are parents?"

"Never, Claire. Never."

Riku looked at me then back at them.

"But, we're not even going out!"

"Sure," Kari said. My phone started buzzing and Fireflies came on.

_I'd like to make myself belieeeeeeeve, that planet Eaaaaaarrth-_

"Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Wassup?"

"Hey, when are you going to get over here so we can start having story time?" a familiar voice demanded.

"OH MY GOD! XION!! Is that you?!!!!!"

"Who else, girl?!"

"Ok, I'll be over there right away!" I hung up. "Ok, everyone. I have to go." I turned to Riku. "We definitely _will_ finished this later. Bye-bye, Sora! Kairi..."

"Bye, Claire! Thanks for all the help!" Sora said.

"No prob." Riku tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see what he wanted and ran into his lips. I pulled back quickly and felt my cheeks practically catch on fire from the heat. Riku held up three fingers and mouthed the number. Then the heat on my cheeks changed from embarrassment to anger. I slapped him. He smiled and still held up his three fingers. Then I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his hair and pulled him into me and we kissed once more.

It felt so good. Like it had always meant to happen. It was what the inside of me always desired, and now it got what it wanted. My hands wrapped around his neck as we both got deeper and deeper into the kiss. After a couple more seconds, Riku let go. My disappointment was obvious.

"Don't you have to have story time with someone somewhere?" he asked.

"...Yeah, but-"

"Go on." I slumped.

"Fine..." I created a portal around myself, but before finally disappearing, I leaned out and kissed him one last time. "Bye."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Claire!" Xion shouted and ran up and hugged me.

"Hey, what's up, girl?"

"Nothing much, how 'bout you?"

"Heh...same as always I suppose." She looked at me suspiciously.

"You suppose?"

"Yup! Ok then, let's get story time going! I see everyone's here in the Grey Room." Demyx pounded on one of the the tables, yelling; "Story! Story!" I started to walked off, but she grabbed my hand.

"Hey," she said, her face serious. "You can't hide anything from me. No matter how hard you try." My fake smiled faded. I got closer to her and whispered: "Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, I don't know, Claire. I've only known you for how long?"

"Ok." I dragged her out of the room into the hallway.

"What is it?" she asked in anticipation.

"Well, you know Riku?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we were kinda' fighting about if we had ever kissed, so then I got all mad a him, then he kissed me by surprise and I got really mad so I slapped him but felt really bad about it so I kissed him again and I really liked it, and I don't know why. So, now I'm really confused if I should still be mad at him or not because of how we never really settled the argument and he was kinda' being a jerk. Well, he was really being a jerk, but you know what I mean."

"Yeeeaaah. Um...I think you'll have to settle this on your own." Xion opened the door and walked into the room, then popped her head back out again. "But, if you talk to him I'm sure you two will figure things out," she encouraged.

"Ohhhhhhh."

-----

Yay! That's like the longest one I have ever done! New record, YAY! And I'm sorry everyone. Happy Late Thanksgiving! '^-^ Keep it here! :)


	11. Story Part: 1

"Beanbags!" Axel shouted, running in with about four or five giants beanbags piled in his arms. Roxas ran in after him with about three. Axel threw them all down and plopped himself down on one. Everyone jumped out of their chairs and landed in one, some of them two in one beanbag if they were friends or whatever. I stood by the giant window with my hands on my hips.

"And why do we need a million beanbags?" I asked.

"Because those so called chairs are too hard and uncomfortable to sit in for too long. Your story's a pretty long one to tell," Axel explained. "Xemnas being a freakin cheapo..." he muttered to himself. I sighed.

"Ok..."

"Great!" Axel carried a big hot pink one over, set it in front of me, and flatted it out. Be bowed as he walked off to his own while I snarled. I hate pink. Either way, I walked around it and dropped into the almost never ending abyss of the beanbag. I struggled to push myself up and be able to actually see everyone, but it was no use. Then, all of the sudden, I was lifted up and could see the light. I looked to my side and there Roxas was, sitting next to me on my beanbag. Not that I minded, the thing had room for more than two people.

He smiled as if saying 'You're welcome' and 'Hi!' I smiled back in a 'thank you' way. And a 'Hi.'

"So, we gonna' get started?" Axel asked impatiently. Xion was now sitting next to him on his beanbag. I looked around and didn't see Xemnas, Saix, and most importantly, Iceralx.

"Wait. Where's Iceralx?"

"Oh yeah," Roxas said. I looked at him. "Xemnas sent her on a mission. He said he didn't want her hearing your story anyway. He said she wouldn't be back for about another month."

"What?! That's so not right!" He nodded in agreement. "She was the one to request it!"

"Oh well. Everyone's already here, so just start already," Larxene said obnoxiously.

"Fine...This sucks...Ok, so it started when I was at my house..."

*Freaky wavy thing for a flashback!*

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Haha! I finally got you!"

"Dang it! How many times are you gonna' win at this?!"

"I don't know...Wanna' try again?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Sweet!" I picked up my controller and started pressing, turning, and flipping away.

"Haha! You're horrible at this!" he laughed.

"Shut up! I can beat everyone else I know at this, just not you 'cause you probably like play it every freakin' hour of the day."

"What are you saying?" His eyes still stayed glued to the screen. He got passed by me and rocked back in his chair, then came right back up and continued playing.

"I'm saying that you're more obsessed than I am."

"Since when has obsessing over video games been a bad thing?" I shrugged.

"Not for me, but for other people, they say it's a bad thing and that you'll get all obese and everything."

"I work out every other freaking day, Claire. Quit acting like a dumb***."

*INTEREUPTION*

Demyx: Wait. How old were you two again?

Claire: Like twelve...maybe..?

Demyx: But in the last chapter Riku said that you had known each other since you were about six.

Claire: Haha! I betcha he was messing with her. Trying to make her mad.

Demyx: Ohhhhhh...

*BACK TO STORY*

"Shh! My mom and dad are right downstairs." He glanced at the stairs and back at the screen.

"Whatever, I'm not fat. But you...well, how many times do you work out a week?"

"Shut up!" I hit him on the arm and he smiled brightly at the screen. My taking away my hand from the gas on the controller slowed me down and put me in third place. "Crap." The final lap ended and I came in second place, with him in first of course. Joshua dropped his controller, satisfied, and rocked his chair back and forth. I did the same, leaned my chair backwards and stayed on the floor. He followed me and we sat there looking at the ceiling. I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye and turned to him.

"What?" I asked. He looked thoughtful.

"How did I end up here with you again?" he asked. I looked back up at the ceiling.

"The party ended and you're parents still aren't going to show up till like 5:00."

"Oh yeah...What time is it now?"

"3:17."

"Oh...We got some time then..." I whipped my head around to him.

"Ok, that sounds really awkward...and disgusting." He shook his head.

"Not really."

"Uh...yeah, it does."

"Ok, it does, but you made it that way."

"Eh, no."

"Whatever." He pushed himself back up and his curly black hair flattened out onto his head. I tried kicking the air to pull myself up, but it just made me look stupid and got me nowhere. He smiled and stuck his hand out. I refused.

"No! I can do it myself." He stuck his hands up.

"Ok, whatever." He stood there and watched me kick and flip uselessly. After a while he got tired of it. "Come on, Claire. Just let me help you."

"No!" I shouted and kicked as hard as I could. I finally succeeded in bringing myself back up, but then I realized after he yelled: "Gah!" that I had kicked his face and that had pushed me up. I jumped out of my chair and put my hands over my mouth.

"Omigosh! I am SOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY!!" He nodded in pain, holding his nose and mouth. "Are you Ok?" He nodded again, letting go of of his nose.

"Yeah. I think so." I sighed in relief.

"Good. Oh my gosh I thought I had like broken your nose or something." He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Haha. Ok, then. So, what do you want to do now?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Wanna' go get our jackets and go walk by your big pond out there?"

"Uh...sure then. That seems to be the only thing to do I guess." _More like a date... Trying to lure me into something date-like, huh, Josh?!_ Either way, we got our jackets and told my mom we were going outside. With a suspicious look, she let us go.

The wind was blowing extremely hard and rain clouds were beginning to form. I guess my mom didn't notice before we went outside. I shivered as we walked through the long-ish grass. He noticed and got a tiny bit closer to me, just to where our arms were touching. I took a step to the left and he thought I was turning, so he took one too. It irritated me with him being so close, but he was warmer than me. Snuggling no, but somewhat arm and shoulder touching gave me a slight warmer feeling.

We came to a bench near the water and sat down. Of course, he sat a little too close for comfort. I pretended to feel something under my butt and stood up to wipe 'it' off. I sat back down a couple inches away from him. He did nothing to get any closer to me. I looked up at the sky. The clouds slowly became darker and darker.

"I think a thunderstorm's coming," he said, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah..." The clouds started circling around each other, still getting darker and darker.

"That doesn't look too good," he commented. I finally noticed that what the clouds were forming could be a tornado. He pointed up at them. "Look, those clouds are almost purple."

"Woah...maybe we should go back to the house," I said, standing up.

"Good idea," he answered. He stood up too, and we started walking against the wind in the direction of my house. We were about halfway there, back in the tall grass, when Josh stopped. I turned around to see what was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked. He looked past me and pointed.

"What is _that?_" I turned around and saw a small black creature (which was a Shadow Heartless, but I didn't know that yet). I shook my head franticly.

"I don't know, but I doesn't look like any animal I've even seen."

"Are you even sure that's an animal??" I shook my head once more. Then, out of fear and not thinking, I stepped beside him and hooked my arm around his. He didn't mind...well he actually liked it but he had no time to think about it more.

"We should get out of here," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to find out what it is?" he asked.

"No, not really, I...OhmyGodit'scoming!!" The small black creature started running freakishly towards us. "Run!!" I shouted, my hand moved down to his and I dragged Josh off towards the street. We came to the corner of the first house and another one of the creatures showed up in front of me. I stopped and Joshua almost knocked me over. "Go back!" He turned around and grabbed my hand tighter, pulling me along but not dragging me like I had to him earlier.

He headed to where the first one we had seen was and lo-and-behold, it was just a few yards from where we had spotted it. He didn't stop and just turned left. I caught up to him and he let go of my hand.

"Where are these things coming from?" I asked, panting.

"I don't know." Then a small black portal opened up on the ground and another one came out of it. We came to a halt. "Crap...," Joshua mumbled under his breath.

"Come on." I grabbed his arm and turned back around to see about a hundred more.

"Oh my God...," I heard him say behind me.

"How are there so many of them..?"

"I dunno."

"This is bad. What do we do?"

"I dunno..." I turned on him.

"You don't know?! Aren't you the muscley guy thats like super strong and can save the day when he needs to??" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Since when?!"

"Since I saw how muscley your arms were!"

"That doesn't make me the guy to save the day!"

"I don't give a crap! I'm the girl, get out there and save me!" I pushed him in front of me and he just stood there, totally clueless. The black creatures started moving toward us, and my heart started beating heavily. I hoped that he didn't hear it, because I was standing right next to him and I myself could hear it pretty well.

Lighting crashed down, lighting up the sky and thunder boomed loudly immediately after. I held my ears and screamed. One the the creatures jumped up and attacked Josh, but he knocked it down with his fist. It sat there for a moment and twitched, then got right back up. He kicked and punched but none of them would go away or die. Josh turned to me.

"It's no use," he said. "They're not giving up."

"I know!" I kicked one the had decided to try and attack me, and another, and another, then one of the ones that I had already kicked out of the way, then another.

Their numbers gradually grew larger and surrounded the two of us. We stood back-to-back and faced the hundreds of small black creatures surrounding us.

"I don't think we're going to get out of this, Claire," Joshua said over his shoulder. I didn't reply.

Suddenly I felt a hard, cold grip on my neck, causing me to fall over. Then I noticed, the ground around us was starting to turn purple. I grabbed the heartless and flung it off of me out into the street. Then, a bunch of them started attacking me and jumping all over me at the same time. I tried to shake them off, but it was no use. There were too many of them.

My hands and knees stuck like glue to the ground. The weight of the creatures grew heavier, almost weighing me down to the purple glue ground.

"Claire!" I heard the small voice cry out. The heartless continued piling on me. The dark black bodies flooding my flew started becoming blurry, and I lost consciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Haha! Riku actually kissed her!"_

"_You made me do it, you! Come here!"_

"_Wait, no Riku! I was just kidding! NOOOOOO!!!!!" _I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright shining sun and a light blue sky. One boy let the other out of a headlock and turned to me. One had brown hair that spiked up in all sorts of directions. He had blue eyes and had been the victim to the other boy. The other boy had silver hair and sea green eyes. He blushed as he looked at me, then looked away.

I laid on the sand and rubbed my eyes.

"W-Where am I..?" I asked, sitting up. The brown haired boy perked up.

"You're on our island! And by the way, I'm Sora, and this is Riku," he said gesturing to the other boy with silver hair. "And that's Kairi," he said, pointing to a girl with short red hair and light blue eyes like the so-called Sora had. She didn't smile or anything, just looked away. I sighed. This dude was quick to introduce himself and everyone else. What if I had been a kidnapper or something?

"Um...I'm Claire..."

"Cool. Nice to meet you, Claire!" he grabbed my hand and shook it floppily.

"How did I get here?" I asked regaining myself after his hard hand-shake. Sora shrugged.

"I dunno. We just found you-"

"Where's Joshua?!"

"Who?"

"Joshua! The guy that was with me! Is he here?!" I yelled frantically. Sora shook his head.

"We haven't seen anyone else." I looked down and thought for a while about what had happened. Then reality hit me and I panicked more.

"Wah! Is he dead?! How am I alive? I should be dead! I hope he's not dead! How did I get here? Those things! What were those things?!" I yelled in his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said innocently. I took a breath to calm myself.

"Yeah...Sorry. I just...One moment I was there, and now I'm here."

"Where were you at first?" Riku asked.

"The lake by my house," I answered.

"Where's that?" Sora asked.

"My neighborhood..."

"Well," Sora pointed to a large island out behind him. It had small houses lined on the hills with smoke coming out of the chimneys, "all the neighborhoods are on the main island." I shook my head.

"I don't live on an island, I live in Alabama." Sora cocked his head to the side and Riku had a confused expression on his face.

"What's an Alabama?" Sora asked. I laughed at the cheesy joke until I realized they weren't joking. They were all still confused.

"You're kidding." They shook their heads. "Well...what's the name of these islands?"

"Destiny Islands," Riku answered.

"Is that anywhere on the map??"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Kairi asked obnoxiously. She hated me even before I knew her! Freak.

"Helloooo! I've never heard of Destiny Islands."

"We've never heard of Alawhooha."

"Alabama."

"Whatever."

"Welp," Sora butted in, "this is weird."

"Sheah. First these freaky giant black ant things come out and attack me and my friend. Then I end up on this island that I'm pretty sure no one knows about but ya'll. And ya'll don't even know where Alabama is!"

"I thought we were like the only people out here though," Sora said.

"Well," Riku started, "we have been thinking about the fact that there might be other worlds than ours out somewhere like Kairi's and like yours, Claire." I thought about the fact, but it sounded corny and childish. I shrugged.

"Meh...That doesn't seem likely, but...then again how would I have ended up here not knowing where I was and nowhere close to home?"

"I...don't know..." Sora shrugged.

"Oh well. Hey Claire, do you think you might wanna come to the main island with us?"

"Uh...sure."

"Sweetness! Let's go!" Sora ran off to a small dock that had three small boats floating in the water next to it and Kairi ran behind him. I stood there, uncertain of if I should follow them or not. Riku stood there and waited for me. Once I looked up I saw him just standing there smiling at me, blushing slightly. I immediately started jogging over to Sora and Kairi once I saw him while he followed after me. Sora untied the boats and stood up straight.

"So...who's taking Claire with them?" he asked, his smile never leaving his lips. Before anyone answered Sora raised his hand. "I will!" he shouted. _I guess I'm going with Sora then._ I climbed into Sora's boat meant for one and he got in in front of me. He started rowing along when his questions came out.

"So, how old are you, Claire?"

"Twelve."

"Cool. I'm thirteen and so is Kairi, but Riku's fourteen..," he said in a pouty voice.

"Oh, man. I don't like being younger than everyone else."

"Haha! Don't worry. Riku and Kairi both say I'm kind of immature for my age, so that makes me and you about on the same page!"

"What about Riku?"

"HA! Riku tries to act like he's sixteen, man. Dude, he thinks he's so cool."

"Hm...I think he seems just right for his age."

"Yeah, 'cause his attempts for acting older don't work." I leaned over Sora's shoulder to see if he was kidding, but he still had that smile on his face. He noticed and smiled some more. "So..."

"So what?"

"Did you feel Riku kiss you!?!" he blurted out.

"What?! He kissed me?!"

"Yeah! Well, more like I pushed him into you, but still!"

"Oh..."

"Does that mean you didn't feel it? Man, that's lame."

"What the heck, dude? Why do you keep calling me 'man'?" He shrugged.

"I dunno'. I guess that's just how I talk."

"Weird. Do you call that Kairi girl 'man' all the time?"

"Uh...no."

"Then why do you...oh nevermind."

"Yeah. We're here anyways." Sora rowed the small boat over to another small dock and we got off and waited for Riku and Kairi who were just a couple yards (on the water..? How else do you explain this??) behind us. They got out of their boats and walked over to us.

"Where we headed?" Riku asked us. I shrugged and Sora answered.

"My house. Claire doesn't have any place to stay so I'm gonna' ask my mom where she thinks she might be able to."

After a short walk down a path with flowers and bushes surrounding it, we got to Sora's house and he reached inside his pocket and felt around.

"Dang it! Where'd my key go?"

"Maybe if you had a giant one you wouldn't lose it so much," Riku joked. He chuckled. "Heck. You could even use it as a sword!" He started swinging his hands around like he had a sword in them. I joined in and fought him with my air sword.

"This isn't funny, I seriously can't find it," Sora said, still digging for it in his pockets. Riku and I kept air sword fighting until we found sticks. Kairi crossed her arms.

"Why do you always loose stuff at the worst time, Sora?" he-I mean she complained/joked...I think?

"Ow! Dang it! Come here!"

"Aaeeee! Get away! Get away!"

"Ow! You hit me in the freakin' eye!"

"Well you made me panic. That's what you get for chasing me!" Sora and Kairi stared at us fighting.

"Wow. How are they bonding so quickly?" Sora asked Kairi. She shook her head, speechless. Suddenly, the front door opened and we all turned to the lady standing there. "Oh, hey Mom," Sora greeted her.

"What's going on out here?" she asked with concern.

"Well," Sora started and turned to me and Riku. I had my hand on his neck and my foot on his side attempting to push him to the ground while his arms flailed around my face, trying to hit me. I saw Sora's mother standing in the doorway and I smiled, stilling holding Riku down.

"Hi!" I saw Sora cutting his throat and pointing to his mother which only confused me. I shook my head, not understanding what he was trying to say. Then he pointed down to Riku in my grasp and I realized this wasn't the best way to look while introducing myself to someone's mother. I let Riku go and he jumped up and straightened out.

"Hey. What's up?" he said quickly to her. She smiled and turned back to Sora.

"So, you've made a new friend?"

"Well, actually we-"

"I think that's great! Well, it's time to go Sora. Say good-bye!"

"Wait, but I-" she didn't let him explain and grabbed his arm and pulled him in, slamming the door after. I looked at Riku and Kairi.

"That...was weird...," I said.

"I think she might be intimidated by you," Riku said. "That's how she was with me at first. Don't worry, she gets used to you." He smiled. I shrugged, not really caring.

"So, what are we going to do now that Sora's gone?" I asked Riku.

"What? You think Sora's the leader here? No, it doesn't matter if Sora's gone, I'm the leader because I'm oldest and well, pretty much the coolest...," he joked. He had opened up quite a bit in just the hour we've known each other. _And I thought Sora was lively._ "Ok, let's go," he said interrupting my thoughts. He started walking off and Kairi and I caught up with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"My house," he answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"And that's it for part one! Thanks for reading!"

"No!!!" Demyx shouts.

"What?"

"Keep telling the story! It's not like you have a character limit!"

"Well..."

"Keep talking, dang it!!"

"Ok, Ok! Fine! But I'm skipping a bunch!"

"Fine. But only if it doesn't really matter that much and doesn't effect the story in any way."

"Ok, it won't."

"Good."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Riku! Get over here! It's dangerous!" He smiled as my face revealed more and more fear. I finally decided to run over to him, trying not to pay attention to the dark blackness that swirled overhead. "Riku! This is what happened with me!" He looked at me with a hint of question in his eyes. I answered. _

"_This is what happened to my home! Riku! You can't just stand here and let it take over you! It'll swallow you up!" I yelled in his face. He shook his head with a determined look on his face._

"_No. It will lead us somewhere." He looked up at the threatening sky. Tears streamed down my cheeks. _

"_No!!" I banged on his shoulders. "No! No! No!!" _

"_Listen!" he yelled, grabbing my hands. His piercing eyes stared into mine, then he looked away, leaving me in a trance. I shook it off and finally realized I couldn't stop him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and readied myself for what was about to happen. Then I heard Sora's voice. I turned around and he was standing there._

"_Sora!" I shouted. He glanced at me for no more than a second, then focused on Riku._

"_Where's Kairi?! I thought she was with you!" he shouted._

"_The door...it's opened...," Riku said, totally disregarding Sora's question._

"_What about Kairi?!"_

"_Kairi's coming with us!" Riku yelled._

"_Riku..." Then, I looked at the ground and saw darkness encircling me and Riku. _

"_S-Sora!!" I screamed, taking a step forward. Riku grabbed my shoulder and I shoved it off, but it was too late. The darkness started crawling up on me and I couldn't move my feet. "Riku!" I yelled and grabbed his hand again. He held out his other hand for Sora. _

_Sora ran up to him, but stopped once he entered the circle of darkness. His feet were stuck also. Sora reached out his hand for Riku's, but couldn't grab it. Riku attempted nothing to get closer to Sora, he just stood there, waiting for him. It was no use. Sora wasn't going to be able to..._

"_Sora!!" I screamed again. He looked at me, sorrowful. Then he smiled and fell back in the black abyss. "SORA!!!!"_

I opened my eyes to see Riku's staring right at me not even three inches away. I screamed and he jumped back screaming. I breathed deeply and caught my breath, then wiped around to Riku. He noticed my anger and started backing up.

"Ok...well, I can explain...um...Claire?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Riku?" I asked sarcastically, throwing the covers off of me and sliding off the bed. He backed into the door and felt frantically around for the handle.

"Y-Y-You were dreaming again...and uhhhhh....I just wanted to see if you were alright! And uh..." He found the handle and opened the door. It made a small _EEEEEeeeeeeE!_ and he stood there looking around the room.

"And what?" I asked.

"And I...Gottagobye!!" He bolted out the door with me running after him. He turned down the hall and reached the stairs, the place where it was obviously the end. He stumbled down each step and I jumped on top of him from the first one, knocking him over and riding him down the stairs. We reached he end of the staircase and I looked down at him.

"So...what have he learned today?" I asked playfully.

"Never...," he started.

"Never what?" I asked obviously enjoying this.

"Never let your sister ride you down the stairs!!!"

"Wha-?!" He rolled me off his back and onto the stairs, then picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and headed to the table for breakfast.

"What?! Let me down RIGHT NOW, Riku!!" I screamed, kicking and punching.

"Hey, cut that out!"

"Then let me down!!"

"Fine!" He lifted me up and dropped me on my back onto the hardwood floor.

"Oof!" He looked down at me and smiled.

"Happy?" I shook my head and moaned. I lifted my arms up and he sighed. "Why do I have to pay for it when I do something bad to you, but you never have to when you do somthing to me?" He bent down and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to my chair and setting me down gently. Riku walked over into the kitchen and opened up the cereal cabinet.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Ice cream."

"Haha! Yeah right. Like Mom's gonna' let you have _that_!"

"Fine...Lucky Charms...," I moaned, dropping my head onto the table.

"Still not that healthy but whatever." He set the bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me and I lifted my head up.

"Mmm...So mini...," I moaned.

"So many!" Riku said walking back into the kitchen to get his own breakfast. (You wouldn't know what that's about if you don't watch Lucky Charm commercials) Then Riku's mom walked in dressed nicely and singing a song.

"_Got my appointment today, because I'm such a good worker, Yeah!"_ Riku's mom had gotten a job interview scheduled that day and was very excited about it. She had been trying to one since I had first come here-when they happily invited me into their house to stay as long as I needed. After the whole thing with the island disappearing and saving the universe thing, we came back here and I had no place to stay. Once again they welcomed me into their house and I had ended up becoming like family to them.

Riku's mom was still singing. She skipped over to me and danced in my face. "Appointment! Appointment! Appointment! Appointment! Appointment..." She realized I wasn't as happy as I usually was when I got up, which wasn't very happy anyway but this was worse. She sat down in the chair next to me.

"What's up, honey?" I pointed to Riku accusingly and she laughed. "Well, whatever he did I'm sure he made up for it by making you your cereal." Riku gave a thumbs up to her and she smiled. I lifted my head up.

"Yeah, I know. I'm fine, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. But that was pretty weird how you knew like exactly what I was thinking," I said. "But anyway, he just dropped me on the floor is all."

"Oh, Ok. 'Cause he didn't hurt you I guess that's good," she replied. I nodded, eating a spoonful of my cereal. She got up and walked into the kitchen and Riku walked over with a bowl of Cheerios and sat down where his mom had sat. I stuck my tongue out at it.

"I can't believe you eat that bland crap," I said.

"Well, it's better than your marshmallow crap," Riku said.

"Hey, they are magically delicious. Respect it!" (Once again, commercials.) We ate for a while until Riku's parents came in a sat down with us. Then the doorbell rang and Riku's dad got up and opened the door.

"Claire! Riku! Sora and Kairi are here for you!" He yelled across the house. I looked at Riku and he looked at me. We both jumped up and ran upstairs to get dressed. Riku jumped like three stairs each time because of his extreme height over mine. When I got to my room I closed the door and slipped on a rainbow zebra shirt and some yellow skinny jeans with rips in the knees. I ran downstairs with Riku right in front of me and jumped into my knee-high Converse.

"K, bye!" We yelled and ran out the door. Sora and Kairi stood out in the driveway and we stopped right at them.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted them breathing heavily. Riku was too. He had, of course, put on his blue jeans and his zip-up black shirt with the white and yellow vest on over it, both just high enough that you could see his belly-button.

"Nothin' much. To the island!" Sora shouted, sticking his finger in the air.

"Alright!" I said. "Race ya'!" I yelled, running ahead.

"Hey!" Sora and Riku yelled, running after me. I laughed and looked over my shoulder to see that they were gaining on me. I ran faster and turned back around and slammed right into something. (Wow. I run into things a lot.) Two hands grabbed me tightly by the shoulders and then for a second everything was black, then I could suddenly see again. I was turned around to see a man in a long black coat, his hood covering his whole face. He was standing behind a chair that had cuffs attached to the ends of the arms and bottom of the feet. I gasped and struggled to break free of the hard grip on my shoulders, but it only got tighter.

"Agh! Let me go!" Then I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"It's no use struggling," they whispered into my ear pushing me towards the chair. My heart raced and my breath quickened. "You have nowhere to run. Useless."

-----

Cliffhanger!! Whew! That was like the longest chapter ever. I figured out I won't have time to do a Christmas special this time. :( So, I'll say it early...MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Yayz! Ok well review comment, ya'll know me I don't really care, just as long as you enjoy the story that is fine with me! :)


	12. Story Part: 2

Demyx laughed. "Hey! Is that the same chair Superior used last time we were in his office?" I thought about it a second.

"Ohhh yeeeaaahhh. Haha! That's funny!" I replied.

"Alright! Back to el storio!" Axel said. I giggled.

"Ok then."

"Wait!" Roxas yelled in my ear.

"What??" I asked, my ear now ringing.

"I know what happens next! Can I tell?"

"Eh...I don't know, Roxas. I mean what if you miss something?"

"It'll only be a little!" He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I cringed and looked away.

"Please don't do that!"

"Aw! Come on! PLEEEEEAAASE??" I looked at him again and gave in.

"Fine, but-"

"Yay!"

*Freaky wavy thing for a flashback!* "But I'm not finished!"

"Oh crap!" I yelled standing up out of my chair.

"What?" Axel asked.

"I forgot to turn in my update on that new world!"

"Well hurry up and give it to Saix. I want to finish this game." I looked down at my Battleship game. I had all my ships in tact and still on the board while Axel had one left. I sighed.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"I think he's talking to Xemnas somewhere..."

"Oh. Then I probably shouldn't," I said, sitting back down.

"Nah! Go ahead! He won't care."

"But I don't even know where he is."

"Just check all the rooms."

"Should I?"

"Yeah, sure. Just not anyone's private room. That would be bad," he warned. I nodded my head and made a portal to Xemnas' office. The lights were dimmed and both Saix and Xemnas stood with their hoods over their heads. A girl sat in a chair in the middle of the room. They were standing over her and she looked mad.

"Get out..." Saix growled at me, not taking his eyes off her. I took a step back.

"W-Why?" Xemnas whipped around on me.

"What are you doing in here?" he snapped.

"Uhhhh...! I-I needed to give a report to Saix," I stammered. The girl sitting in the chair looked over at me like she had seen an angel. Then her face darkened and she looked away again. _What is she doing here?_

"You do realize this is the _worst_ possible time for you to give me a _late_ report?!" Saix replied angrily.

"I-I-I-I know, b-but..." I pointed to the girl in the chair who looked back at me surprised. Saix looked down at her then back at me.

"Oh! You want to know why she's here, do you?" he snarled. I shook my head frantically, scared for my life.

"Well, she will be-"

"Roxas," Xemnas interrupted. Saix looked at him in surprise. "Take her back to your room for now. She will be staying with us." She looked back up at him, shocked as all get out.

"No!!!" She screamed. "Let me out of here!!" Saix covered her mouth with his hand, but it didn't stay there long.

"Gah!" he yelled. She had bitten him. "You little brat!!" he shouted and raised his hand. She braced herself but Xemnas caught it before it went down on her. Saix's hard breathing slowly calmed to normality and he lowered his hand. Xemnas looked back at me.

"Sorry," he said and raised his hand. A portal appeared under her chair and she screamed as she dropped through. "You'll find her in your room. Please keep her there until I tell you that hers is ready."

I didn't dare ask any questions, just nodded my head and walked out. I passed by Axel at the table and didn't say a word to him.

"Hey!" he called after me and ran up by my side. I looked down at the floor, still flabbergasted by what had just happened. "Hey, what's up?" I still didn't say anything. "Aw, man! Did you get in trouble?"

I shook my head and said: "I have to go to my room."

"What? Why?" I shook my head again. "Dude, you look dazed. Are you alright?" He put a gloved hand on my forehead, but I pushed it off. "Man, what is up with you??"

Finally realizing I wouldn't be saying anything more, he quietly walked with me to my room. I opened my door and there sat the girl in the middle of my room. She sat in a chair but this time tied to it with rope, not by cuffs. There was a knife sitting on my bed with a note that read:

_Just in case you feel you can control her enough. Don't let her kill anyone, though._

_~Xemnas_

The girl had her foot stuck out towards knife and kicked my bed to try and reach it. Then she saw me and Axel standing there with mouths wide open, put her foot down and smiled. Our expressions didn't change, but hers soon did. She snarled and we screamed as I slammed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a crazy girl in there?!" Axel shouted in my face.

"Xemnas did it! Not me! What did you want me to say?"

"Maybe, 'No, I DON'T want some freak girl tied to a chair in my room!'?!"

"Yeah, right! That would've been like saying, 'Hey, Superior! Turn me into a Dusk?'!!"

"Well, what else are you supposed to say?!"

"That's what I just asked!"

"BLAH!!"

"NYERG!" I opened the door again and she sat there looking around the room with her eyes squinted. Axel and I screamed again, slamming the door before she could look back.

"OhmyGodshe'skindahot!!" Axel yelled.

"Iknowright?!" I opened the door again and she looked at us with an angry expression on her face. We screamed again and I slammed the door.

"Yeah she's really hot!" Axel said. I nodded my head and opened the door a crack. We both stuck our heads in and she glared at us. I almost went back out but Axel stopped me. We looked around awkwardly.

"Are you two just gonna stand there or run back out and scream like two little girls again?" she asked bitterly. Axel gasped and pushed his way in through the door. I opened the door all the way and walked in slowly while Axel walked over to her with a sly grin on his face.

I shut the door behind me and leaned on it.

"So," Axel started, walking around the chair, "what would be your name, then?" She didn't reply, just focused on glaring at me. Axel came around on the other side of her and knocked her on the head twice.

"Hellooo! You gonna talk 'er what?" She whipped her head around to him.

"Don't TOUCH me!" she screamed. Axel sighed and walked back around to the front of her.

"Ok then. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Like I have to tell you," she said, looking away. Axel looked at me like, 'What?!' I shrugged.

"Favorite color?" No answer. "Favorite food?" No answer. "Why you're here?" She looked back at him more angry than ever.

"I don't know! Why don't YOU tell me that?!" Axel stepped back.

"Well, I don't know. Ask Roxas." He pointed to me and she glared at me once again.

"I don't know! Xemnas is just like, 'Hey! Take her to your room until she gets hers!' So I did. I don't know why she's here, and I definitely don't know why he brought a _human_ here!" Axel gasped.

"She not a Nobody?!"

"Quit screwin' around with me!" she yelled at us. Axel ignored her and turned to me.

"Are you sure she's not a Nobody?" he asked.

"Well, what do you think? Has Xemnas ever tied us up to a chair and sent us to someone else's room?" I retorted. Axel shook his head.

"Yeah, you're probably right." We got out of our huddling position and turned back to her. She had her head down and sniffed. Axel looked back at me sadly. "She's crying," he whispered. I motioned toward the her with my head.

"Go over there!" I whispered. Despite his scared look, he walked over to her, bent down and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey...," he said. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She sniffed some more.

"W-Well, I..." Then I watched Axel fall to the floor with his hands between his legs. She had...Oh! I ran over to Axel who twitched on the floor. He was in too much pain to say anything. Then I looked up and saw the girl stumbling over to the bed to get the knife on it.

I quickly jumped over Axel, landed on the bed, and grabbed the knife before she could with her mouth. She looked up at me a snarled once again.

"Give it!" she shouted, trying to bite my hand with her mouth.

"No!" I lifted the knife as high as I could and kicked her in the stomach, making her fly across the room and smash a hole in the wall. I got up and walked over to her slowly. She rotated her neck and cringed.

"Oh God...," she mumbled. Axel gave a moan and she chuckled at him. I grabbed the back of the chair and hoisted it up and set it down into the correct position. I looked at the knife in my hand, and she did, too.

"So...How old are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Thirteen, you?" I was shocked at how she answered me so quickly.

"Um, fifteen." She raised her eyebrows.

"Huh. Well, I'm about to turn fourteen." She said proudly, looking away. _From a monster to a regular girl...bi-polar? _

"Mm."

"C...Could you let me go?" I looked at her surprised. "I know, but that big guy in the coat, he's the one that brought me here. I was racing ahead of Sora and Riku and then-"

"Wait. Did you just say Sora and Riku?" She nodded. "You were with Sora and Riku?" I asked seriously. Her face brightened.

"You know them??" I nodded. "T-Then you have to let me out!" I opened my mouth to say something but Axel's voice came from behind.

"Those guys aren't exactly our friends," he said limping over to us. She lost all excitement. I nodded to her.

"They're Organization XIII's enemies." She was speechless.

"B-But, then, why'd they take _me_?" Axel sat on the window sill, crossed his arms and shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe he wants some info on 'em."

"Yeah, I definitely have some info on them...," I heard her mumble, but I didn't say anything more about it.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Claire."

"I...like that name," Axel replied. I summoned my Keyblade and whacked him on the head with it.

"Ow!" When I looked back at her, she was staring at it.

"Is...Is that a Keyblade..?" I lifted it up between us. .

"Yeah, pretty much," I answered.

"S-Sora! And Riku! They...!" Then I remembered. Sora had one too.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, 'cause Sora's my Other. I have pretty much the same abilities as him."

"Heheh. I forgot about that," Axel said, rubbing his head. Suddenly, the door slammed open and Demyx came running in.

"I heard a bang, is something- AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Demyx took one look at Claire then ran back out screaming: "STRANGERRRRRR!!!!!!!" Axel and I laughed, Claire didn't. I looked back at her still laughing.

"Haha! That's Demyx. He's...kind of weird," I said smiling until I realized she wasn't laughing. "Huh? What's wrong, Claire?" She shook her head and look back up at me soberly.

"I'm not staying here to learn everybody's names. I don't want to. I got kidnapped and brought here... I don't want to stay. I just want to go home." I understood. It looked like Axel did too. But what could we have done about it? Then Xemnas walked into the room. This time he had his hood off.

"Ah. I see you've made yourselves...comfortable," he said looking at Claire sitting in front of the jammed wall. "Come," he ordered her. She glared.

"You're not my father, you don't tell me what to do. And does it look like I could get up anyway." Xemnas looked at me and gave a slight nod. I took the knife and cut the ropes off of her. She still sat there. Xemnas face darkened.

"Get up." I shrunk and looked at Claire who still didn't move. "What did I just say?"

"What did _I_ just say? You are _not_ my father."

"Claire you should get up," I whispered., but she ignored it.

"Ok then," Xemnas said, "Or should I have you drop from your ceiling onto the oh-so-lovely marble floor?"

She shrugged.

"It's happened before."

"Are you sure you'll be alright from the very top of your ceiling?"

"That would depend on the ceiling height. But don't try to scare me, because it's not working."

"Alright, so I suppose that you greatly care for your friend Riku's life," he said smirking.

"You don't have Riku!"

"No, but I do know where he is."

"You're joking." He gave a deep laugh.

"I don't joke."

"It's true, Claire," I whispered, "Not once." Her eyes turned to me for a second giving me the sense of trust. She stood out of her seat and Xemnas smiled.

"Fine." She walked over to Xemnas while Axel and I watched. Then, just as I suspected, she ran up and kicked Xemnas in the shin. It looked like he knew it was coming a was ready for the pain, although he still cringed and held it. Claire seized the moment and ran around Xemnas. Axel and I tried to see out the door but Xemnas was in the way.

Then I saw Claire fall on her back, Saix land on top of her, cross her arms, and pin her to the floor. She struggled to get free, but it seemed impossible. But she could...Yep. Saix almost crushed her once he fell down in pain, but she easily rolled out from under him and avoided it. She jumped up, grabbed Xemnas' hood, flipped it over his head, then made a run for it.

Xemnas stuck his hand out while struggling to get his hood off. You could hear Claire's faint scream as she fell though another portal. Xemnas finally got his hood off and turned to us.

"I figured I would be forced to do that anyhow," he said.

"Did you hurt her??" I asked worriedly.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you drop her ten feet from the air??" Axel covered my mouth with his hand.

"Psht! We don't care about her, Roxas! Ya' silly." Axel shoved me with his elbow.

"What? Of course we-" He covered my mouth again.

"Shut up! We're gonna' get killed!" he whispered loudly.

"Are you two saying you made friends with this girl in the ten minutes you've known her?" he asked seriously.

"Uh...No...?" Axel replied.

"We'll see." He walked off and closed the door behind him.

**INTERUPTION**

Claire: My turn! You have no more information, Roxas.

Roxas: Hm. True. On with Claire's point of view!

**INTERUPTION...OVER...?**

I banged on the door with my fists.

"Let me out of here!!" I shouted. Thankfully, the Xemnas dude didn't keep his promise and warped me to where I ended up falling on my bed. "Gah!" I kicked the door with my foot, expecting no result, and stomped over to my window and looked out and to the ground. "Too far," I mumbled to myself. The heart shaped moon shone down from the sky.

"God...Where the heck am I?"

"Hello? Is somebody stuck in here?" a small voice asked from outside the door. The handle wiggled and the door was unlocked and opened. A short girl with short black hair and a black coat like everyone else walked in the room. "You know you could have just made a portal and...Oh!" When she saw me she jumped. I glared at her, which made her nervous.

"W-What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I don't know. What _am_ I doing here?" I snapped.

"I-I-I don't know. B-But, you're not supposed to be here," she replied.

"Actually, Xemnas thinks I am," I said smiling sarcastically.

"Superior? W-Why?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe you should go ask him about it." She nodded her head.

"O-Ok." She walked out and closed the door behind her. I listened for the lock to click, but it never did. Smirking, I walked over to the door, opened it, and poked my head out into the long hallway. No one, not even that other girl was out there. I walked out and slowly shut the door behind me, locking it again. I had decided to take the left since the hallway ended quickest that way. I turned the corner and saw a giant kitchen and a giant living room right next to it.

Two heads with dark hair stuck up over the couch a few feet away from the T.V. with a commercial on for the Snuggie.

"That's BS!" one yelled. "You could just cut a hole in a blanket and there you go! And what kind of a name is 'Snuggie' anyway? That's the most retarded name I've ever heard." I watched them argue over how it was actually different than a blanket with holes in it. It reminded me of the time Riku had lifted me up when I was laying on my stomach in my own Snuggie I had gotten for Christmas. I had almost choked to death. Yeah, Ok I'm exaggerating, but it was scary, alright!?

I shook the thought out of my head and turned around to see a pink-haired woman standing in front of me. I almost fell backwards after hearing their manly voice.

"And _who _might _you_ be?" he/she asked looking down at me. My mouth stayed open; it couldn't make out any words. They cocked and eyebrow. I let out some words.

"I...might ask _you_ the same question!" He/she was shocked to hear that.

"But, I live here." My courage came back.

"And what if I do, too? Hmm??"

"Wha... Well I've never seen you!"

"Yeah! That's because..." I used my super fast thinking to get me out of the conversation, "I'm working with Superior on a classified project. You're not even supposed to see me," I said with my eyes narrowed. He/she quickly covered their eyes with their hands and turned away. Their voice was muffled by their hands.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even know!" I nodded my head.

"Yup. And now there'll be a special punishment for you from Superior, I can tell you that." They turned back around, hands still covering their face.

"Oh no, please! Don't have him turn me into a dusk!" I puzzled at that.

"A dusk...?" I accidentally said out loud.

"Yes! Please! Please don't tell him I saw you," they pleaded. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, yeah. You just can't tell anyone. Got it?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you so much! Well, I would ask you what your name was but..."

"That's classified."

"Thought so."

"'Kay. Better get on your way." They nodded and ran off. I let out a sigh of relief. The T.V. was still on and the two guys were still sitting there watching it as if nothing happened.

I ran back down the hall, careful my footsteps weren't too loud.

*SKIP THE 2 HOUR RUNNING THROUGH THE CASTLE*

My feet ached. My eyelids drooped. I stumbled down the hallway, making my next decision to turn left at the next corner. They _had_ to have realized I was gone by now. Someone would find me and I'd get busted. I giggled. I was going crazy. My body stopped and wouldn't let me continue on. I'd almost fell on my face from exhaustion, when I heard a voice. Sora's voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh, God. No more."

"Aw!" Came the simultaneous whines from across the room. Back in the present, my eyelids drooped.

"Man, what time is it?"

"It's twelve midnight," said Axel, walking up to mine and Roxas' beanbag. "Which also means it's February the eight." Roxas looked at me.

"Which is your birthday." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yup." I sighed. I had originally planned on going on a mission with Zexion, not celebrate. "Why?" Axel looked at me like I was crazy.

"'Cause we have to give you your presents! Why else?!" I shrugged.

"Didn't think ya'll cared." That made him mad.

"Ok! Maybe 'Story Time' is changing your attitude. You know we all care about you! Now you're gonna' open these presents whether you like it or not!" he yelled harshly. They all pulled out presents from behind their backs. I looked with a grim expression and he smiled. "Come on. Mine first."

* * *

Alright, I AM excited about my birthday! And now ya'll have to give me a present by reviewing! No, you don't have a choice. Yeah, I know you're there! Don't try and hide from me! I have "Story Traffic" on my side, and I will HUNT YOU DOWN!!! K, thanks! Byez! :D


End file.
